Obsessed
by Shirley007
Summary: What if Edward is so obsessed with Bella, it drives her mad? Will she sort it out with him or will Edward push her in someone elses arms? E/B J/B
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Why does he always have to be so protective and possessive? It's really getting to me. You would think after 20 years of marriage, of me being a vampire, he would ease up already.

No, he still has to control every step I make, just in fear I might end up in some bad spot or something. It was slightly more easy in the years Nessie was growing up, it seemed he had shifted his focuse on her. But now, with her all grown up and living with her husband down at La Push it's back to the same old song. I just wanted to go shopping with Alice, not that I like shopping, but I do love Alice. That is even too much to ask! It even seems to be getting worse, he never used to mind me shopping with his sister and now I can't even leave the house without him floating around all the time. Damn, I'm really going out of my mind here.

I sat silently in our room, while pretending to read _Wuthering Heights_, while my mind was processing his trail of thought. Suddenly, I was interrupted by Alice bouncing into our room.

'Edward, let me talk to my sister.' She said to him with a ring of authority in her voice.

Edward reluctantly got out of his chair and walked out the door.

'Bella, why won't you go shopping with me?' She pouted.

'Because Edward won't let me, unless he gets to tag along and I really don't want him around when I shop for underwear.' I know I was starting to fume, but she just placed her hand on my arm and I could see in her eyes she wasn't pleased with the situation.

'I know, Bella. It's no fun having to drag along this guard dog, but I still want you to come. You know how I love you. I nearly love you as much as shopping.' She smiled at this last remark and kissed my cheek. Then she pouted once more, knowing I just couldn't resist the puppy look on her. I just nodded and sighed in defeat.

JPOV

When is she going to stand up against him? I'm getting sick of this, feeling her emotions is driving me crazy. Everytime he forbids her something or follows her, her anger and resentment would peak and I would think she was going to explode any moment. But when I would look at her face, there would be no trace of her anger.

For God's sake, he treats her like a child, if she isn't going to put a stop to it, I will.

Ok, so maybe my intentions aren't that pure, but still I can't stand her being ordered around like this. I love this woman, for crying out loud.

Ever since she came into my life, I felt the changes, but as Edward pursued her and I was married I took a step back, watching from the corners and keeping my mind to occupied with other things, so Edward wouldn't pick up on my affection. I still remember that first day.

She was looking at our table with an obvious interest, which she tried to hide, but I could sense her emotions and I was positive she was curious about us. I peeked over at her a couple of times and she was the most beautiful and divine creature I had ever seen.

As I saw Edward trying to read her mind and felt his frustration, I was convinced she was special. But there was something else, besides his frustration and his curiousity. A hint of admiration. I quickly decided to stop looking at her and try not to think of her and it seemed to work. That was untill Edward's sudden departure.

That week I watched her every move and I was shocked when I felt hurt by her dissapointment each time she searched the lunch room for Edward. Was I really falling for her? That couldn't be. I was happy with Alice, wasn't I.

I needed to rid myself of this human, who was going to be the end of me. So when Edward got back and we debated her life, I was certain of my course to destroy her.

Alice ofcourse, who was oblivious of my affection, wouldn't let me. She begged me and convinced me that Bella would be her friend and Edward's mate. So I couldn't do it.

If I had just hurt myself, I wouldn't have hesitated, but hurting 3 people in the process was too much to bear. For it would not only be me, Edward and Alice would be hurt as well.

As I watched Edward ignore her was a very strange experience. I was happy for the obvious reason, the fact that she would stay available and the jealousy would stay dormant. But to feel her confusion, her despair and her resentment, was painful to say the least.

When he finally did pursue her, I could feel myself die a little each time they would touch or kiss. It was hard, but I dealt with it, besides I still had Alice to think about.

The James incident was a happy time for me, because I got to spend time with her in Phoenix.

And I got to tear that son of a bitch to pieces, for trying to hurt my Bella.

The day of her birthday was my personal hell. I hadn't hunted in a while, constantly keeping myself busy with getting the party ready. Alice had never been more happier, for I finaly showed some interest in her parties. Little did she know, it was just so I would be able to show off later when I would tell Bella of all the things I had done for her birthday.

Ofcourse, I would never get to tell, for she cut her finger that day. A stupid paper cut, but I felt my throat burning and I held on to every inch of my control. Then all of the sudden Edward's bloodlust crashed over me. Bella was his singer and he was on the edge of his control as well. But to feel his bloodlust, which was a thousand times stronger than mine, made me snap. I leaped forward and Edward threw her behind him. She landed in the glass, which made the scent of her blood even more prominent and I couldn't hold on anymore. The monster inside of me took over and Emmett had to use all his strenght to hold me back.

As soon as I was out of the house, I was back to normal, but the damage had been done.

Everyone said it was okay, but I could feel their pain, their disappointment and their anger.

When they told me, Bella had forgiven me and didn't hold it against me, my heart broke in a million pieces. I got depressed and I thought I would never recover.

We had to move, Edward's orders and it ripped me up inside.

I didn't understand Edward's perspective. How could he leave the love of his life? Couldn't he have tried some other way? He left us as well, he rather be miserable somewhere in South America then to be with his family or his love. He could have stayed with us or he could have taken Bella with him. We were living in Alaska and I would find myself running to Forks on a regular basis, just to check up on her. I never interfered, but it broke my heart to feel her anguish, her fear, her pain. She wasn't going to heal from this, not completely.

What a stupid brother I had and how I hated him for hurting this goddess in such a way.

Then one day Alice got a vision, I fell to my knees from her pain and guilt.

I asked what she had seen and she told me Bella had killed herself. From the pain I had known Bella was in, I believed her instantly.

She went to Forks, to pay her respects and I couldn't bring myself to join her. She asked me to, but the pain was too overwhelming. I couldn't cope with my angel being dead.

Wonder my surprise when Alice told Rosalie, she wasn't dead and that Edward was going to Italy to end his existence. I couldn't even feel bad about Edward, he deserved it in my mind, but Bella being alive was the best news I had received in my entire life.

As I learned that Bella was going to Italy with Alice, I was furious. Here were the two most important people in my life and they were willing to risk their lives to save some ignorant fool who had wrecked everyone's life. I pleaded with Alice over the phone to let me help her and come to Italy, but she wouldn't let me. Ofcourse, it was not all about Alice, I wanted to protect Bella too, even more than Alice actually.

They came back, all alive and well. I was unbelievably happy and it radiated from me.

But she was eager to forgive Edward and took him back without a second thought.

So my happiness was a very short one, that was all too quick replaced by pure hate and anger.

How could she take him back after all he had put her through..

When they got engaged my already ripped up heart got even more deformed.

And their marriage left me broken and empty.

Not to soon after the great battle, where we actually didn't have to fight, with Aro, Alice couldn't take it anymore and presented me with the divorce papers.

I didn't even have to think about it twice, but now here I was lonely and angry.

Angry at Edward, Alice, Nessie and even Bella.

She just let him get away with anything. When Nessie was born and she was a newborn vampire, she was so happy I would have cried. Happy tears ofcourse, because all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. She was happy for a while, she was a free, independent, beautiful goddess and she knew it. When Nessie was full grown, she immediatly got married and left us to live with Jake. That's when it got bad. Edward started to treat her like a child again, even more than before. He is truly obsessed with her and she just won't admit he is the classic example of an controlling, obsessive, abusive husband. It has hurt me too long.

I will find a way to talk to her or Edward, but this has to stop.

I was happy to step aside for her happiness, but now I will fight for her.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

'Here, try these on. They'll look gorgeous on you.' Alice was bouncing as Bella took the clothes without a complaint. She walked into the fitting room and I followed. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. I closed the door behind us and handed her a top. She just glared at me for a minute, before smiling sweetly and pecking me on the cheek.

Why would she glare at me? I didn't understand, but I wasn't eager to find out either, so I kept my mouth shut.

_Edward? Edward, get over here now!_ Alice's mind was shouting at me, but I couldn't let Bella out of my sight, now could I? Maybe Alice had a vision and something was going to happen to Bella? I pecked Bella on the cheek and opened the door.

'I'll be right back, love. Don't worry.' I told her and smiled my crooked smile she loved so much. She didn't smile back though. Something was wrong, very wrong.

I spotted Alice at the very back of the shop and I walked over to her quickly. I didn't want to waste any time and let Bella alone for too long.

As I reached her, her mind started shouting at me again.

_Do you want to lose her? She'll leave you if you keep this up!_

'What? What do you mean?' Confusion came over me. Bella would never leave me and I hadn't done anything wrong, so I didn't understand what Alice's problem was.

_She's not some 4-year old, Edward. She's getting tired of your behaviour. She will leave you._

I didn't want to believe her but then she got sucked into a vision.

_Bella was walking towards the door with the car keys in hand._

'_Where are you going, love?' I asked her._

'_Just going out for a while.' She answered as she quickened her pace._

'_I'm coming with you.' I said as I jumped up from the couch._

_Suddenly Bella turned around, her eyes cold and her body seemed to tremble slightly._

'_That's it!' She screamed 'Edward, we need to talk.'_

_She paced around the room, trying to calm herself. When she thought herself calm enough, she ran to her little library and pulled out some papers with me hot on her tail._

'_I want to divorce.' She said as she threw the papers on the desk._

_I fell down to my knees and took her hands in mine._

'_Why, love? Is there someone else? There is, isn't there? Who is it?I'll...' My despair and anger were obvious with each word._

'_I can't live with you anymore! You are too controlling. I need to break free, before you destroy me.' She cut me off. _

I gasped as I saw this. Had I been that controlling? Had I hurt her that much? I needed to prevent this. I couldn't lose the love of my existence. Eternity would be unbearable without her. Alice glared at me and I hung my head in defeat.

I would change, I vowed this to myself in this exact moment.

BPOV

We were driving home in silence and I was grateful for that. Something strange was going on.

I had been holding on to the divorce papers for so long now, but I had decided to present them to Edward with the first following occasion he would smother me again. And now, he has seemed to have changed 'overnight', like they say. One minute, he's annoying the hell out of me, even crawling into this little space with me when I'm trying on some clothes, the next he seems the perfect gentleman, who offers to carry our bags and keeps his distance from us, while we browse for clothes. Then he even let's us alone to go to some music store, saying he doesn't wants to disturb our gossiping.

Will I finally get _my_ Edward back? And more important. Will I finally get _me _back?

JPOV

They have been the happy couple again since they went shopping. Yesterday, Edward even let her go hunting with Alice, without even arguing to join them. Damn it! That sure as hell destroys my game plan. But he couldn't keep this up, could he? As soon as I thought it, it happened. Bella ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to the car.

'Where are you going, love?' He asked her.

'Just going out for a while.' Bella answered him. His emotions hit me as a brick wall. Anger, fear, possessiveness, I saw him jumping off the couch and I knew this would be the moment he would slip up and destroy everything.

Then he seemed to realize something and settled himself back in the couch.

'Okay, love. But where are you going though?' He asked again as he tried to keep his voice indifferent. His emotions were still hitting me violently.

'La Push.' She answered, with a hint of defiance in her voice.

This was exactly what I needed.

'WHAT! You're going to those wolves without me! What if they hurt you? Just because one of them is married to our daughter doesn't mean they can control themselves!' His screaming was so loud, the entire house shook under it's power.

A wave of anger hit me from Bella this time and she had finally snapped.

She ran to the library and as I got hit with despair and anguish from Edward, I saw her throwing the divorce papers on the table.

Finally she would be free to be who she really was and more important free for me to conquer.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

'NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' My scream cut through the night, but I didn't care. _My_ Bella was gone. She didn't want me anymore.

I ran upstairs and threw every piece of furniture around the bedroom. As the bookcase hit the floor I noticed Bella's copy of _Wuthering Heights._ I shredded it to pieces without a second thought. She had taken my heart and ripped it too pieces.

_Finally Bella will be mine! Stupid fucker has pushed her buttons once to many._

Jasper's thoughts hit me like a punch in the gut.

'What the HELL!' I screamed as I threw myself down the stairs.

I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

'What are you thinking about Jasper?' I screamed at him, the venom pooling in my mouth.

_Bella, you stupid fucker!_

'What about her?' My voice was threatening and he seemed to have noticed my intentions, because he hit me with a wave of calm before I could sink my teeth in him and crush his skull.

_She's mine, Edward! I've waited long enough!_

His eyes pierced into mine and I could see the conviction and passion in them.

Did he really believe I would let him near her? I would fight for my love.

'The hell she is, JASPER! She's mine and she'll be crawling back before you know it!'

I yelled as I punched him in the face.

Before I could get another shot at him, Emmett had grabbed me in his hold and urged me to calm down.

**NPOV (Nessie)**

'Mom, what's wrong?' I asked as I ran upto my mother. She seemed so broken. As she ran, she couldn't seem to keep up a rhythm and her usual elegance had been replaced by a clumsy falling sort of stride.

'Nessie, honey!' She grabbed me in a tight hug and sobbed uncontrollable.' I left your father.'

'What? Why? Mom?' I didn't know what to ask first and I simply couldn't grasp what she was saying. Leaving my father? _My _mother would have never left my father, their love was amazing and all consuming, wasn't it.

'Yeah, Bells! It's about time you ditched that bloodsucker!' My darling husband jumped up and down as he grabbed her in a hug and kissed her on the head.

'Now, Bells, tell me what did the leech do?' He asked as he tucked a stray of my mother's hair behind her ear.

'Sheesh, Jake! I'm a _leech_ too, if you remember! Don't call us that!' Her voice was still shaken, but my mother had a majestic ring to her voice that we just simply couldn't disobey.

'Sure, honey!' He said as he planted another sweet kiss in her hair.

My mother told us everything about his controlling behaviour and how she couldn't cope anymore. Frankly, it surprised me. He had been that way to me when I grew up, but not to my mother. After I married Jake, I never noticed and she hadn't mentioned this before.

Jake growled and only commented how he had warned her back in the beginning about the abusive relationship she was in. And after that she just got up and ran again. Was she going home or leaving all of us behind? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to call to my father to find out.

APOV

'Carlisle, this is going to ruin our family, if we don't put a stop to this now!' I whispered as we sat in his study.

'I doubt it will go that far, honey. Bella loves Edward. He'll see the error of his ways and they'll be happy again.' Carlisle spoke calm and somewhat indifferent.

My sight went blank and my eyes glazed over.

'What are you seeing Alice? Alice, what do you see?' Carlisle's voice was weak in the background and I could only concentrate on the scene in front of me.

_Bella fell to her knees in the middle of the meadow._

_Edward on her right and Jasper on her left. Each with a hand on her._

'_Choose, Bella! You need to choose now!' Edward's voice was shakey but his face was blank._

'_Darling? You know you love me, now just let's go. Don't worry about Edward, okay. Just come away!' Jasper was pleading as he tried to pull her away._

'_I...I...I don't know anymore. Sorry.' With these words she got up and ran away from them._

_Her last words soft and distant as she screamed out to them._

'_I'm ending it! Don't come after me!' _

'Oh my God! Carlisle!' I broke down in sobs as he held me tight against his chest.

The door opened and the rest of our family came bursting into the room.

'What have you seen, honey?' Esme asked as she pulled me in her arms.

Then I saw their faces, the faces of my brothers.

'YOU!!' I screamed as I pointed my fingers to both of them.

'YOU, horrible ... horrible...' I couldn't even finish my sentence, for I felt myself breaking down again. They would be the end of my beloved sister, my best friend, my sweetest Bella.

'What do you mean, Alice? How will we be the end of her?' Stupid Edward, always peeping into my brain.

'She'll kill herself because of you two!' My voice broke as I screamed out all my agony with these words.

AN Please review and sorry for those who don't like the story. Just don't read it then  


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

I couldn't handle this. We ware going to kill Bella? How would I ever get myself to hurt her? I didn't understand. I went to Alice's room. I needed to know what she had seen exactly.

I wasn't Edward, I couldn't just see what she saw or hear what she thought.

Those hours of not knowing what was going on, were pure agony.

I heard her dry sobbing through the door.

'Alice?' I asked as I knocked softly on her door.

'Come in, Jazz.' She choked back another sob.

I slowly opened the door and was absolutely shocked. I had never seen Alice looking so heartbroken in my life. And believe me, I've had a long life.

'Alice?' My voice broke on her name and her feelings were making it extremely difficult to talk. I placed a hand on her shoulder as I desperately tried to shield myself from the agony, anger, fear and all those other overwhelming feelings Alice was sending my way.

'I know what you want, Jasper. So let's just skip the chit chat ok!' She started and before I could answer, she continued. 'I've seen her being forced to chose between you two and she'll go off herself for it!' Her voice had risen a couple of octaves as the anger started to take over again. 'One of you has to step down and leave her be! And we both know Edward will never give up on her, so you have to leave her alone!' My heart got ripped out of my chest once more. Each word cutting me deeper and deeper.

'She'll come to you, Jasper. Because you are her confidant. You two have become good friends over the years and she'll need you to help her through her pain. I've looked but I can't stop that. Just promise me, you won't push her and you will never tell her about your feelings! I can't stand the thought of losing her. And if you do tell her, it will end like I told you. You don't want that, do you?' I could hardly believe what she was telling me.

Obviously she was waiting for me to answer, but I couldn't trust my voice right now, so I simply nodded.

Damn, this was going to be hard, very fucking hard!

BPOV

It had been nearly a week since I presented Edward with the divorce papers and I desperately needed someone to talk to. If I would go to Alice, she would probably just drag me to the mall or something. Rosalie didn't like Edward, so she would only make it some kind of Talk-Shit-about-Edward night. I couldn't tell my parents, they were to connected to Edward. So it would have to be one of the boys. Ofcourse, I could always talk to Jasper. He always understood and he had always been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

Jasper it is!

As we were leaving the house to go to school the next day, I decided it was now or never.

'Jasper?' I knew he could feel my hesitation and my fear, but he didn't show it.

'Yes, darling?' he said as turned to look into my eyes.

'Would you drive to school with me today? I don't like being alone all the time.' I wasn't honest, but I was too self conscious to admitt I needed him, I needed my rock, my confidant.

The events after my birthday party when I was human, still left me with this unexplicable fear of any form of rejection.

'Ofcourse I will, Bella.' As soon as he spoke the words he jumped into my Ferrari.

I had barely revved the engine or he asked me the one question that showed me how well he actually knew me. He knew me even better then Edward.

'Anything you want to talk about?' His voice hinted his concern.

'Yeah, actually there is.' And with that I told him everything I was feeling.

EPOV

'Damn that Whitlock!' I growled as I saw him jumping in Bella's car.

_Edward! _Alice immediatly shouted at me. Pf like I cared she was still in love with the pansy.

He has done nothing than lust after Bella since day one and now he's taking advantage of her.

No fucking way!

_Jerk!_ What? Was Rosalie really agreeing with me?

'Thanks, Rosalie.' I muttered under my breath.

_Anytime! There is nothing in this world I rather do than call YOU names, Edward._

_Serves you right after all you've done to poor Bella! She deserves a REAL man, like MAJOR Whitlock. Oooooh major, that would get any girl's panties wet. HAHA! Fucking Edward doesn't stand a change. _Her mental rant just kept going and going and I wished I hadn't even responded to the bitch. What could she possibly know of my Bella? Okay, Edward, they have been quite attached to the hip since Nessie. Don't go there, Edward.

As we pulled in at the parking lot of school Emmett decided to join in the mental 'let's get Edward to have a nervous breakdown' party.

_You go sis! _I followed his gaze to see that Bella was already here and she was sitting in her car, while Jasper had his arm around her shoulders and her head was on his chest. What the fuck! _He's better than Fuckward anyway. He'll let her be who she needs to be, he won't hold her back. Yes!! That means I'll get to wrestle with her some more. Oooooh and bear hunting and and ... Finally I'll get my little sister back. _I hadn't been that horrible, had I?

I jumped out of the car and walked over to Bella's car.

Jasper had seen me walking over and was sending me the 'back off' glare. Bella was just lying against him with her eyes closed, seeming very content.

Content? She's mine, for God's sake! I knocked on her window and she turned to look at me.

Fuck me! If looks could kill, I would be six feet under.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The nerve! He is the one causing me to break down right now and he still thinks he has the right to check up on me. Why can't he leave me in peace so I can get past this? Isn't it enough I have to see his damn face everyday at home.

Reluctantly I got out of the car.

'What do you want, Edward?' I spat at him and I immediately regretted it. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes. His eyes were filled with anguish and pain.

'So that's how it is, is it? You didn't want to divorce me because of my attitude. You're fucking Jasper! How could I have been so stupid!' His voice was filled with venom, but I heard the heartache underneath. If he had chosen other words I would probably not been able to stop myself from wrapping myself around him. But now! Anger filled every inch of my body and I was ready for the attack. Ofcourse Jasper had to meddle with my feelings again and a calming wave hit me before I could do something I might regret.

'No, Jasper is my best friend and unlike you I can actually talk to him about stuff without being patronized.' My voice was icy cold. Edward looked as if I had just kicked him in the guts and turned around abruptly. My heart ached for him and regret filled me again. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him I was sorry, but he was already gone.

Oh God, I loved him. I shouldn't, but I did.

EPOV

How could I have fucked this up like this? She's my life, my love, my everything and I only caused her pain. FUCK! I ran to the woods and punched a couple of trees. Most of them fell down, root and all, but one just cracked in the middle and I couldn't help compare my dead heart to it. Cause without Bella, it was just that, I was cracked in the middle.

I didn't know how long I had been standing there, but suddenly I heard someone's thoughts intruding my head. Can't a man just get a little peace around here!

She loves him, fuck. If she wants him, she needs to get back with him. He just has to change. Damn, I'm getting too close. He'll hear me any second now.

_Edward, are you there? Are you alright man? We need to talk._

Jasper, what the fuck is he doing here? He's the last person on this planet I need to see right now. But he thinks she still loves me. Can that be?

'Jasper, I'm down here.' My voice was empty of any emotion, but ofcourse the stupid empath could feel everything I was.

_Fuck! He must have heard me before. He's filled with hope and love. Damn it!_

What? Isn't that what he wanted to talk to me about?

'Yes, I heard you man. What do you want to talk about?' No need disguising my feelings, so I might as well sound hopeful.

'You should really stop annoying Bella. Give her some time and try to change in meantime. Her emotions are all over the place, so it's not the best time to be around her, Edward. Leave her be for the moment. She still loves you, but she needs you to change. Promise me you'll change.' _If you don't, she's mine! _His speech was filled with sincerity and he really did try to make Bella happy. I could see it in his mind. The last addition was a little unnerving, but it didn't matter. Because I could change, right? For Bella, I could. Yes! I could and I would.

JPOV

Fuck! I could feel the determination rolling off of him. He was going to change. I would never be with Bella, I needed to face it now. After everything she told me in the car, I should have known it by now.

'Jasper, I love him. I don't know how to deal with this.' Her despair hit me hard and I couldn't tell her to forget him. That was not what she needed, she needed someone to listen and understand. So against my will I spoke the next words.

'_I know you do, Bella. He is your soulmate after all. He loves you very deeply too and he is really crushed right now. If you still love him, maybe you should go back to him?' _

_She looked at me in utter suprise. Did she know about my feelings or was she just suprised someone chose his side._

'_I want to, but ... Every night I struggle with myself, I want to go to our old room and just snuggle up against him and forget everything that has happened. But I can't! If I do, then..._

_Look I won't surrender as long as he doesn't change. If I go back now, he'll stay the same and I will never be able to be happy with him. But I can't live without him either. I love him.'_

_Every word of her was a blow to the gut. I couldn't tell her I would get her through it, that I loved her and wanted to be there for her. And I couldn't bear hearing her talk about her undying love for that FUCKER. I needed to get out of this car and fast!_

_She looked up at me, her eyes glazed with venom as she waited for me to say something._

'_I understand Bella! Love is hard to deny, but you should hang in there a little longer. He'll change, I'm sure of it. After all, who wouldn't change to be with you! You should see yourself for who you are, the amazing person you are. He'll change, darling. Just hang on there for a little bit longer, okay?' I put my arm around her shoulder as a sign of comfort and then..._

_FUCK ME! She put her head against my chest and her hand was placed casually on my leg._

_My gesture had comforted her a little bit, but her pain was still overwhelming, so I send her a calming wave. She quickly felt content and comfortable as she lay there. She sighed happily and FUCK! Keep it together, Whitlock! I felt my arousal and willed it back down, but it wouldn't work. Then I saw Edward walking over. Thank God! Talk about a COCK Block!_

_Obviously I didn't look so relieved as I felt, because I felt his hesitation as I glared at him for a second._

I glared at him as I realized he had just violated my mind again.

'I never meant for this to happen, Jasper and I see now how I hurt her. I'll change. You can take my word for it.' I nodded _You better, fucker and if you hurt her one more time I'll fucking kill you! You here that FUCKward!_

'I'll never hurt her, Jasper. I never wanted to and I'll make sure it will never happen again. Thank you for giving me another change. I know how much you want her and I will never forget how selfless you are when it regards her. Thank you, brother.' His words were sincere and as I read his feelings they all seemed to radiate his gratitude. But I... I was dying inside.

_Don't push it, Edward! Just stay out of my way and take care of her!_

With that final thought I turned around and ran. I needed to get away from this, from him and even from her. I knew I would not be able to stay away for long, but just untill she got this straigtened out. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from confessing my love or even kissing her next time and that was not what she needed. So I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Where did Jasper go? He was right behind me. I'm not going to survive this class without him. I need him to keep me calm and comfort me.

I ran back outside, but he wasn't there either. _Where the hell did he go?_ I followed his scent into the woods. It mixed with Edward's scent and then I saw him.

'Bella?' Edward stood there, like the god he was. _No time to think about it, I need to find Jasper._

'I don't have time for this, Edward. Where is Jasper?' My voice was cold and the hope that was just clear in his eyes disappeared immediately.

He nodded his head towards the south. His shoulders slumped and his face was pained.

'Sorry.' I whispered as I ran in the direction he had pointed out.

I ran for hours before I caught Jasper. He was sitting on a rock with his head between his hands. I had never seen Jasper this broken.

I came to a stop in front of him and wrapped my arms around him.

He looked up to me and I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

_He is so beautiful, how didn't I see this before. _Before I realized what I was doing, I pressed my lips on his. His entire body froze and it seemed I was kissing a statue, but there was something else. It felt like electricity was being send throughout my entire body.

I pulled back to look at him.

JPOV

She kissed me? She fucking kissed me and I just sat there. She's probably comparing me to a death fish or something. What the fuck, Whitlock! Why didn't you kiss her back?

As my mind was racing, I saw her looking strangely at me. I opened myself up to find out what she was feeling now.

Guilt, sorrow, confusion, embarresment and ... rejection. Rejection! You screwed up good, Whitlock!

'Bella, I ...' I wanted to tell her all I've been feeling up to now, but I didn't want her to get hurt. Alice warned me not to, but after her kissing me, she had a right to know.

'Don't!' She cut me off. 'I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Jasper. Let's just forget this ever happened, okay!' Her voice was determined but I could notice a little bit of sadness in it. Forget it happened? How could I do that? It was all I ever thought about! I've been wishing for this to happen over 30 years and she wanted me to forget about it. No fucking way!

'How can I do that, Bella?' I asked her, trying to hide every bit of emotion.

'It's not important, Jasper. Just think of it as a friendly gesture to comfort you. Don't blow this out of porportion. I need my best friend right now and I don't want to loose you. Please say you'll forgive me and you'll still be my friend?' Great! Now's she's begging.

I nodded. Ofcourse it's a friendly gesture, you stupid fuck! She doesn't love you, she loves Edward! So with the last bit of will power I had, I kept myself from saying the words I desperately wanted to say. The way she made me feel, the things she did to me. How I have loved her from the first time I saw her and how that kiss had been the best experience in my existence, even if I was too shocked to participate.

'Great! Now, will you come back to school with me? Or are we ditching for the rest of the day?' Her excitement creeped up on me and although I felt terribly depressed, I couldn't help myself from smiling.

'How about we go back to get your car and we drive to Seattle for the day?' I nearly bounced up and down from all the excitement she threw at me.

'Sure, Jasper! Let's go!' She took my hand and it felt heavenly. I stood there rooted for a moment by the electricity I felt at her touch. Bella eyed me curiously and then pulled me along. So I was the only one who felt it. Damn. But what does it mean? I've never felt such a thing in my life. Could it be...Is she 'the one', my soulmate? Fuck!

**Sorry it's a little short, but I'll write again soon.**

**Reviews please ******** I just love them ******

**And I love all you guys who read my story **


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I was sitting in my car, waiting for Bella and Jasper to return to school. I didn't feel like attending class alone and I knew they wouldn't be long. What did Bella mean by 'Sorry'?

Sorry for not talking to me? Sorry for following Jasper? Sorry for not loving me? Sorry for fucking Jasper? She must have been lying before and she did sleep with him. Why else would she run after him like that_? Stop thinking like that Edward! She loves you, Jasper said so! _

I was in for a long internal debat as I suddenly spotted them across the lot. They hadn't noticed me as they ran towards Bella's car. _Wait! There fucking holding hands!_

I willed myself to calm down and by the time I felt I was calm enough to go over to them, they were gone.

I went to find Alice, maybe she had some vision about what's going on. _She already had, stupid! She told you about forcing Bella to chose and Bella leaving. You know she loves Jasper too! Or maybe not yet? Maybe I can nib this in the butt!_

As the bell finally rang, Alice walked out of her Art class.

'Hey Alice.' I used my attractive voice, which didn't seem to have much affect on her.

'What do you want, Edward?' She said coldly.

'Er...Er, did you see something between Jasper and Bella in your visions?' I might as well be straight forward with her. She didn't answer me though. She just shook her head and blocked her mind from me. _That means she's hiding something, Edward, better get to the bottom of things here._ And that's exactly what I planned on doing.

JPOV

_This is so much fun. I never thought hanging out in a book store could be so much fun._

We had been browsing for a while, each time Bella would find some kind of joke or comical relief from the story to comment on. And the faces she would make...hilarious!

Suddenly she started singing and damn that woman has one hell of a sexy voice.

I recognized the song immediately as 'Paperback writer' from the Beatles.

It suprised me that she even knows the song, it's from way before her time.

Paper back writer (paperback writer)  
Dear Sir or Madam, will you read my book?  
It took me years to write, will you take a look?  
It's based on a novel by a man named Lear  
And I need a job, so I want to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer.

It's the dirty story of a dirty man  
And his clinging wife doesn't understand.  
His son is working for the Daily Mail,  
It's a steady job but he wants to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer.

Paperback writer (paperback writer)

It's a thousand pages, give or take a few,  
I'll be writing more in a week or two.  
I can make it longer if you like the style,  
I can change it round and I want to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer.

If you really like it you can have the rights,  
It could make a million for you overnight.  
If you must return it, you can send it here  
But I need a break and I want to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer.

Paperback writer (paperback writer)

Paperback writer - paperback writer  
Paperback writer - paperback writer

'So Bella, I didn't know you liked the Beatles?' I needed to break the silence somehow, this seems an easy subject.

'Sure, I like a lot of music. By the way, the Beatles are a legend. How can you not know their music?' I knew it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer and just shrugged. Bella obviously had enough of book browsing and decided to take me to a museum.

She took my hand to pull me outside. _DAMN! There's that electric feeling again. How long can I ignore it? It must mean something. Shit! I wished I never made that promise to Alice._

BPOV

I released his hand as soon as we got outside, but somehow my hand seemed to be tingling.

_Strange! _I drove us to the 'Museum of Flight'. As Jasper liked cars and motorcycles, he could surely appreciate airplanes. I blindfolded him with my scarf, untill I had paid for admission and we were well inside of the building.

'Bella? I don't like this game. Take of the scarf already.' He started to whine, just as I started to undo the knot.

As the scarf fell down, he gasped at the sight. The very first model of an airplane, if you can call it that. It just looked like a deformed go cart with extensions to me.

'Oh Bella, this is wonderful, darling. Thank you.' He exclaimed, before kissing me on the cheek. The sensation did strange things to my face, as the tingling feeling seemed to have relocated from my hand to my cheek. _Totally WEIRD! What the hell is going on?_

I was really starting to get uncomfortable about the electricity that seemed to spark between us, so I distanced myself from him. As he gazed around the room and took a closer look outside, I just stayed in the main hall. If he noticed, he didn't mention it, so I believed he was to caught up in the moment to even notice.

As we got out of the car I noticed Carlisle standing out on the porch.

Immediately I feared that something had happened to our family while we were away.

I ran up to him and then I saw the stern look on his face.

'I was informed you two were ditching classes today. I presume this is correct?' He said, the stern look even seeping through into his voice.

_What the hell?Like all those sunny days don't count as ditching!_

I simply nodded. I never was the one to question Carlisle's authority.

'Care to explain?' He simply added. Before I could say anything, Jasper answered in my stead.

'Bella was only trying to cheer me up. Before she persuaded me to join her on this ... fieldtrip, I had every intention of parting this family.' I couldn't help gasping and a strong feeling of sorrow, pain and anguish came over me. _Where the hell did that come from? There is definately something fishy going on. Okay, he's my friend, my best friend. But the intensity of these feelings don't seem friendly at all!_

Jasper must have been strongly hit by my feelings because he fell to his knees and struggled to even lift his head to look at me.

'Listen Bella, I said I had the intention, not that I am still leaving. I am staying, darling. Don't worry. I'll be here forever, if you want me to.' His words rang with honesty and I couldn't help but wonder about the true meaning of them.

_If I want him to? What is that supposed to mean?_

I pulled him in a tight hug and as my feelings changed, he could finally lift his arms and hug me back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight!**

**JPOV**

These past three months have been the best of my life. I spend almost every day with Bella.

We would do everything together and it was magical. It's strange, but somehow I even managed to fall deeper in love with her. Now that she's no longer under Edward's big fat thumb, she has blossomed into an independent, carefree and fun woman. She enjoys riding her bike with me, cliffdiving, bungee jumping. You name it and we probably did it.

She is such an amazing person. I'm just glad the Bella I imagined was inside of her, finally came out and I am also extremely pleased that FUCKFACE just can't stand the things she does with her new found freedom.

So as I sat in my room, waiting for Bella to return with the girls from their shopping spree, I decided to write her a letter. I'm not allowed to tell her how I feel, but I can't keep these feelings bottled up inside of me. Maybe if I could just put them on paper, they wouldn't continue to rip me up inside. I didn't have any intention on giving her the letter, ofcourse, but I just needed to voice the way I felt, even if it was only on a piece of paper.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I know I haven't been entirely honest to you and for that I am extremely sorry. I would never had hidden my thoughts or emotions from you had I not been obligated to deny them._

_Maybe one day, you will find out and you will be in such a rage that you will not be able to forgive me, but I want you to know that I have only denied myself the pleasure of exploring my feelings with you, or discomfort if you might not return them, to keep you from harms way._

_Oh, darling, you are my light. Truly you are. Ever since I laid eyes on you, you have brought upon the change in my existence. I have always lived in darkness, darling and when I saw you, it was as if the heavens had sent down an angel especially for me. You lit up the entire lunch room that day and I couldn't believe that finally grace and mercy had come upon me._

_But then I took notice of the shared curiosity and attraction between you and Edward and so I stepped aside. Knowing that it would kill me to see you unhappy. You had brought light into my life, the least I could do was grant you your happiness. It was hard, so very hard, but I managed. Although I would find myself pining for you every second of every day._

_As you grew closer to the family, I knew I had to find a way to stop my feelings, for they would possible destroy our family and so I cowered away, only a shell of the man I had been._

_But still each time you would enter the room, oh darling, you literally parted the clouds for me and forced the sun to shine upon me. _

_As your relationship with Edward crumbled before all of our eyes, I found myself hoping again. Your warmth filling every ounce of me. Each time you would come to me for guidance or a lending hand, I would count my blessings, knowing that there was a meaning to my existence, for now I was a true knight, a man who could help you trough your darkest hours. _

_You gave me a sense of pride, of essence and for that I am eternally grateful. I had never been needed before and no man or woman had ever sought out my guidance before you. _

_As I saw you blossom and open yourself up to me, I felt it even more._

_Darling, we were meant to be. I know this must be a shock to you, but with every word and every touch you have bestode upon me, I feel it even more. _

_The sensations you sent throughout my body are like none I have ever felt before and I know for a fact you have felt it too._

_I just hope one day your eyes will open and you will love me as much as I love you._

_Darling, you are my light, my sun, my moon, you are the warmth that surrounds me and fills my heart, you are simply my heart. You are everything to me and you will always have me, even if you don't want me._

_My sweet angel, I love you._

_With all my love,_

_Jasper Whitlock._

I finished the letter and put it in a book of the Civil War, I had recently purchased.

I know she will never read it and maybe for all the best, for I am not the best writer after all, but with all my heart I do hope she will find out how I feel about her.

As I turned around to go downstairs, Edward came bursting through the door.

_Fuck! What does he want?_

EPOV

I heard every word in his minds as he wrote them down and it took all my strength to keep calm. I wasn't going to let him give that letter to MY Bella! So I ran up the stairs and bursted through his door.

_Fuck! What does he want? _I heard Jasper thinking.

'Give me the letter, Jasper.' I yelled out as I growled at him showing my teeth.

_What does he want with the letter? _'Why?' he asked calmly.

'I won't let you steal away my wife with your fancy words!' My voice was dripping with venom and he knew it. His eyes narrowed as he started to circle around me.

_I wasn't stealing your wife, Edward. I won't give her the letter. But if you want a fight, you got it, brother. Bring it! _He dared to challenge me! I stalked forward, searching his mind, awaiting his move, but he didn't make one. Instead, he waited for me to make one.

Fighting Jasper was never easy. He was the most experienced fighter and his skills were unbelievable. I couldn't take this circling anymore, so I lunged.

As soon as I was mid-air, he grabbed me swinging me into the wall and as my body slithered down, he was already in front of me. His teeth were glistening as he placed them at my throat, pinning down my arms with his hands.

_Now Edward! Yield or I will bite down. _Even his mental voice was menacing.

I couldn't give up, this was my wife I was fighting for.

'Never! I will not let you have my wife.' I growled.

_She's not your wife anymore, brother_ And with this thought, he sunk his teeth in my neck.

The venom burned and I felt the pain from my change for several seconds, before it dulled and merely stinged. I wondered how Jasper had handled such a pain over and over again.

STOP, Edward. You shouldn't feel sorry for him, he is trying to steal your wife, I thought to myself. He had retreated to the other side of the room, certain that the fight was over. But it wasn't, not by a long shot. He must have felt my determination and rage, for he crouched down again and narrowed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

As I came home from shopping with Alice, I ran towards Jasper's room. We were going to the movies tonight, so I was really excited.

I heard a growl coming from his room and then another. _What the hell is going on?_

I ran into the room and there they were. Edward was on top of Jasper, trying to get a clear angle on his neck.

'Edward! What are you doing?' I yelled as I wrapped myself around him to pull him off of Jasper. He complied easily and let me drag him away without a struggle.

I took his hand and walked without to our old room. As he saw my furious expression, he quickly looked down and stood there like a little child that just got scolded.

'I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to, but he was thinking certain things to aggravate me.' He whispered as he slowly built up the nerve to look me in the eyes. The love and adoration in them was still untouched and I had to resist the urge to wrap my arms around him and kiss him with all the love I had in me. Instead I had to concentrate on my anger, not to let it fade away.

'Jasper is my best friend! If you hurt him, you hurt me Edward! Don't ever touch him again! And about his thoughts, well then just stay the fuck out of his head!' I shouted the last part and I watched him as he flinched. I knew he didn't mean to listen in, it just happened. And I knew how he had changed over the last three months. I should be praising him and not tearing him down. He had been supportive and kind, he didn't tell me what to do anymore. He would do anything I asked of him and when he looked at me, I swear if my heart could beat it would practically beat out of my chest. Still, I couldn't stand anyone hurting Jasper. I didn't know why, but it seemed to hurt me physically whenever he was sad. I couldn't stand to see him like that. We were practically attached to the hip these days and somehow we always seem to disappear into our own little world when we were together. And when we would touch, oh God. Even the slightest touch would send a spark through my body. I found it odd, but didn't want to overthink it too much. He was my friend after all, I shouldn't be thinking such things at all. Besides he never gave me reason to believe he felt more than a friend to me.

I slammed the door shut behind me as I ran back to Jasper's room.

We were at the beach, just sitting in comfortable silence. Jasper was glancing at the stars, while I just listened at the waves. I felt complete peace wash over me.

'Do you want to swim a little?' Jasper's voice broke through the silence.

With all the commotion I had forgotten to change and I wasn't wearing a bathing suit.

_Should I? Oh why not!_

I nodded and took off my clothes. I didn't know where this confidence came from.

As naked as the day I was born I ran towards the ocean, but before I could reach the water I felt an enormous wave of lust and desire hit me, it knocked me off of my feet.

As I looked up at him, he was wearing a swim short. His chest glistening in the moonlight.

_Oh my God! He's gorgeous! I want him! I need him!_

I looked up at him, my eyes black as night and I was very certain I was sending out as much lust and desire as he was.

JPOV

_Damn that woman! Running around naked in front of me! Fuck me! _

Her eyes met my gaze and they were pitch black, filled with lust. Her lustful feelings hit me hard and I got even harder in my shorts. I didn't move, I couldn't move.

'Well? What the hell are you waiting for?' Bella's husky voice called out to me.

I closed the distance between us in two long strides.

I pushed her back on the sand as I hovered above her. I roughly pressed my lips on her and the electricity between us was magical. Her hands flew into my hair and my hands roamed freely over her body. As I brushed her bottom lip with my tongue, she opened up for me. I slipped in my tongue in her warm wet mouth and she moaned. Her moan went straight to my cock as it twitched with impatience. I let our tongues fight for dominance, while I took in the feel of her body. One hand found it's way to her neck and held it there, willing her closer to me.

_God she tastes amazing! _

My other hand found it's way to her perfect breasts. I cupped her left breast and drew circles around it. Bella moaned again and I lost it! I broke our kiss and I could hear her sigh, remorse at the loss. I took her stiff nipple in my mouth while my hand played with the other breast.

'Mmmm...Jasper.' Her moans became more frequent and overpowered by them, I bit her nipple. She cried out in ecstacy while one of my fingers found her slick folds. _She's so fucking wet!_

'Darling, you're so wet for me!' My voice was husky as I entered two fingers at once. I rubbed her nub roughly with my thumb.

'Oh God...Jasper.' She moaned again and again.

I sat back as I looked over her body.

_She is so beautiful! She's more exquisite than Aphrodite herself._

I let my gaze drift from her beautiful face to her perky breast, her flat stomach, then I averted my gaze to her long legs and finally her sex. The wetness covered her folds and I couldn't resist licking it. I pumped into her furiously as I sucked her clit.

'Shit...I...come...' Bella was panting hard and her hips bucked up to meet me.

'Let go, darling! Come for me.' I whispered as I blew on her wet nub.

'Mmmm...' She moaned once more and then I bit softly on her clit.

Her body started trembling and I pumped my fingers faster.

'Ooooooooh God!' She cried out as she came. Her juices poured freely as I licked up every drop. She tasted truly heavenly and I would spend eternity just tasting her if I could.

Before I realized what was happening she pushed me down to my back.

I didn't have time to compose myself for she tore of my shorts and placed my tip at her entrance.

'Darling?' Ofcourse I wanted my release, but was this really what she wanted?

She didn't answer me instead she pushed herself down on my hard cock and all common sense left me.

_Shit! She even feels better than she tastes._

'Oh ... Bella!' I moaned at the feel of her tight wet pussy around my hard stiff cock.

She pressed her lips to mine and pushed in her tongue, determined to silence me.

She moved her hips up and down at a slow, almost painful rhytm. I knew she was doing it on purpose, so I grabbed her hips and flipped her over.

'God, Bella. You feel so good!' I panted.

She was breathing heavily and her nails dug into my skin as they roamed over my back.

Then as I started pushing she started to make noise.

_Damn, this woman is loud! I love it! _

A constant oh...oh...oh fueled my desire and I started pushing harder and faster.

Her pussy was so hot and wet, and damn tight. I knew I wouldn't last long and every effort to hold back was at a loss as she purposely started clenching and unclenching.

'Oh...I'm .... coming.' My words came out difficult with all my panting and then I spilled inside of her. My cold juices spilling inside of her, made her come as well. Her nails dug in and broke the skin at my back as she screamed my name. Her walls clenched around me and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I fell on top of her, still breathing heavily and I couldn't find the strenght to move.

She was amazing, I had never in my life experienced something so heavily as sex with this gorgeous creature.

We laid there for a long while untill Bella pushed me off of her.

'We should get back.' She said and as I got up I picked up on one single emotion from her.

Confusion.

_Fuck what did I do? She doesn't love you, Whitlock! You stupid ass!_

**Reviews please :) **

**First lemon I wrote BTW, let me know what you think.**

**And I don't own Twilight!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

_Oh my God, what just happened? _

I was drysobbing in my room, because I knew I had ruined everything.

_He's just best friend for God's sake! Jesus, Bella you sure know how to screw things up!_

I was getting so tired of that fucking voice in my head. But I know she's right. I screwed up. He's my best friend and I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. I could have just kicked myself.

I hadn't wanted to admitt it, but while we were having sex I realized I cared more than just a friend. I was in love with Jasper Whitlock and I just took him, rough and overpowered by lust.

_Way the go, you idiot! Oh why don't you shut the hell up!_

What would he be thinking of me? He must think I'm some sex crazed vamp that even takes advantage of her friends. And what did this all mean? Didn't I love Edward? Yes, I did love Edward, he was my world, my light. Then how could I just fuck his brothers brains out?

My mind was whirling and I just didn't seem to have the power to get a grip on reality and the situation I found myself in.

As I broke down again, Jasper took this as his cue to burst through my door.

'What the fuck are you crying about, Bella?' He glared at me and his voice was cold. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. I couldn't find the words to answer him, so I just sat and stared at his angelic face that was now twisted in an evil glare.

He must really hate me now.

'Well? Are you going to say something? Because I'm starting to loose my mind here, Bella!' His hand tugged at his beautiful golden locks and I got up in front of him. I took his hand out of his hair, in fear he might actually pull out the roots and kissed his knuckles untill I felt him relax under the gentle touch of my lips on his skin.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you, but ...' I couldn't finish my sentence, because as much his eyes had softened when my lips touched his hand, they hardened at the word 'advantage'.

'You took 'advantage' of me?' his words were merely a whisper and his shoulders slumped and I knew. I had wounded this man beyond belief, just as I had wounded his brother.

I was a horrible person, a missile leaving nothing but a path of destruction.

I needed to get out of here, away from the pain I inflicted onto myself and worse the pain I caused others. Jasper walked out of my room, his posture tense and as he turned to close the door, I caught sight of his eyes. His eyes were blank and his face hard, but somehow without emotion. Now I finally saw the face of the Major, the military man and it scared the hell out of me.

When he had left the room, I quickly gathered a couple of things and took some money out of my hiding place and jumped out of the window. I would stop this. I would never again hurt another soul. Determined to heal the men I loved, I ran.

JPOV

I would not give her the satisfaction. If I was nothing more than a release to her, then I would not let her see how much she hurt me. I switched into my soldier-mode and put on my mask. What a fool I had been, not seeing what had happened clearly. Yes, the sex had been rough and nothing like making love, but I thought once the lust was taken care of we would make love and declare ourselves. I never thought she would just fuck a friend without love. Well, I had never actually pictured Bella as the kind of woman that could just spread her legs for the first willing male. I must have been blind not to see her for what she was. And the worst part of all, it didn't change a thing. I still loved her more than life and would do anything for her.

_Aren't you the biggest jackass alive, whitlock! _

But I had felt something from her, I was certain of it. Over the last couple of months I would sometimes pick up on love and I was certain it was directed at me.

Then why didn't she say so, why would she tell me I was taken advantage of, why would she willingly destroy me so? My mind couldn't wrap itself around what had happened and as usual when things got to painful, I shut down and Major Whitlock would resurface, the cold, hard prick that killed thousands without a second thought.

Ofcourse, Edward couldn't have picked a worse time to come bursting into my room again.

'You fucked her! You fucking sick bastard! I'm gonna kill you!' He shrieked at me before going for the kill. I grinned at him. _Love to see you try, pussy!_

I didn't think of my moves, it came naturally once I was in this mode. Instead I kept a picture of Bella in my mind, Bella naked on the beach panting my name.

I fueled from his anger, because it made him unreasonable and I could only benefit from it. First rule of combat, never loose your cool.

I had just finished ripping of his arms as Alice burst through my door.

_What the fuck! What is this? A tea party! _

'What are you doing Jasper? Stop this!' She ran up to me and got a hold on my arm. I slung her off easily. As she hit the wall and slid to the floor I heard her whispering.

'Who are you? I feel like I don't know you anymore, Jasper.'

'I am Major Jasper Whitlock and you will treat me with respect woman!' I replied icily.

As she got up and moved towards me again, I found it in me to warn her.

'Don't touch me again or you will end up a pile of ashes like your brother here.'

'He's your brother too, Jasper. Now let him go.' She begged. As if begging would help her.

I focused on the prick in front of me again and stalked towards him, determined to slowly remove his legs, then put a fire on them, let him watch with only his torso attached, before slowly removing other parts and finally his head.

I would never had stopped my vengeance if it not had been for Carlisle and Emmett breaking up our little fight. Carlisle spoke forcefully and something inside my mind recognized my position in this family.

'Son, let go of your brother. Violence is not the way to solve problems.' As I gazed at my father I slowly let go of Edward and Emmett rapidly helped to attach his severed body parts.

I felt horrible and to make things worse, in comes Rosalie to drop another bombe onto me.

'Bella left, I found a note on her bed saying she wishes us all well in our existence.' Rosalie's voice broke and I watched as everyone sunk to the floor. I hadn't even realized I was on my knees and sobbing loudly when Esme put her arms around me and whispered.

'She'll come back, she just has to.' Esme was the only one to comfort me though, all the rest were huddled together and whispering mostly to themselves or Edward.

_Fucking pussy this is his fault!_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or any characters in it.**

**EPOV**

_Fucking pussy, this is his fault. _How could Jasper even try to pin this on me? He's the one that fucked my wife. OMG Bella is gone! How am I going to be able to live without her?

As the initial shock wore off, I ran out of the house. I needed to find her before she did something stupid. It wasn't exactly what Alice had seen, but maybe with him touching her it speeded up her decision. Jasper was in conflict with himself, so I couldn't wait for him to decide to go look for her. His thoughts were not where I wanted to be, but they were too loud to shut out.

_I have to go find her. No, you don't, she doesn't want you! She just needs a fuckbuddy. But I love her. But she doesn't love you, you idiot. What am I going to do?_ As I reached the maximum distance to overhear his thoughts, I sighed in relief.

Now, I could fully concentrate on finding Bella. Her scent was easy to find and I was positive I could catch up to her soon, for I was the fastest runner after all.

BPOV

I ran and ran, not bothering to take even five minutes to hunt. I needed to keep moving.

I hoped that the speed and the wind whipping against me would clear my mind, but it had been unsuccesful. All I could see was Jasper, his shoulders slumped, his voice shaky as he said the word advantage and all the pain that was obvious in his eyes at that moment.

This image seemed to rip a hole in my chest, even bigger than the one when Edward had left me. Did this mean I loved Jasper more than Edward? Yes, I was almost certain of it. However, I couldn't just let go of Edward, he needed me. Probably more than Jasper did.

I was certain I was in love with Jasper, but I didn't know anything about his feelings about me. I needed to find out. NOW!

I had just reached Montana, when I had decided to turn around. To my dismay, there he was, only not the he I wanted. Edward was standing in front of me, his face pained.

'Bella, finally.' He breathed out.

'I have to go home.' I said truthfully. I did needed to go home, he just didn't needed to know why. His face brightened and he seemed to relax at this statement. He obviously assumed I wanted to go home on his behave and the stupid woman that I am, couldn't bring it to myself to tell him that he wasn't the reason why I longed to go home.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me into his chest. After a couple of minutes he tilted my chin to his face and pressed his lips on mine urgently.

_FUCK!_ He so had the wrong idea. But I couldn't pull back. Wasn't it enough I had hurt one brother, why would I consciously hurt him too? So I stupidly responded to his kiss.

He pressed himself even further into me, his hands playing with a few locks of my hair.

My hands were still beside me. As he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance I slowly opened my mouth. His tongue attacked mine and my body started responding. My hands moved to his hips as his descended to my chest. He started walking and I followed his lead as he backed me up against a tree. His tongue had left my mouth and was he was now sucking on my ear, on occasion nibbling at it. My desire took over as I felt my panties wetten and I tore of his shirt. My nails digging into his back, almost breaking the skin. He growled into my ear, making me shiver. As he pulled back from my neck and ear he blew on the wet spots, making me shiver once more, then he ripped off my shirt and bra in one smooth movement. He attacked my left breast with his mouth, while the other was attended by his hand. He circled around my nipple with his tongue and then took my nipple into his mouth sucking hard, I moaned loudly. He let go off my other breast, sliding his hand down. He had undone my buttons so quickly, that I barely noticed him sliding down my pants.

As he released my breast from his mouth with a last bite, I groaned at the loss of contact. He had taken off his pants as well and was now running his long slender fingers across my slits.

When I opened my legs slightly, preparing myself for his mouth and fingers playing with me, I was surprised by his hard cock. He shoved it inside, without warning in one hard thrust.

He pulled up my legs untill they were around his waist and I locked my anckles behind his back. He constantly chanted my name as he thrusted inside me. Slowly at first, but faster and harder as our desire heightened. I hadn't made much noise besides the occasional moan, but as I felt my walls clench around him, I shouted out his name and he followed me immediately spilling his cold seed in my hot pussy. He grunted my name as he came and kissed me sweetly on the lips. 'I love you, Bella' was the last I heard, before he ran back to the road to grab my bag, so I could change my clothes.

_Great, Bella! Now you've done it! Slut!_ I winced, but ofcourse it was true. What kind of woman has sex with her ex-husband and his brother in the same week?

As Edward came back with my bag, I put on my best smile. I changed quickly and we ran hoem in comfortable silence.

**Reviews, please.**

**What do you think will happen now?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight

**JPOV**

It had been over a day since Bella ran and she still had to come home. I was getting more anxious with each moment passing. Edward had followed her, so when I finally decided to look for her, I didn't feel the need anymore. The last thing I needed was seeing how Edward would sweep her off her feet again or her slapping me or shit like that.

So I just stayed in my room, pacing and awaiting her return.

I heard Esme's light footsteps on the marble outside of my door and quickly opened my door.

'Yes?' I asked, while she stepped into my room.

'Sweet Lord, Jasper! Look at this!' She cried out as she pointed to the carpet underneath my feet. I had paced an entire trail in it and there were even places were there was no carpet left at all. 'Sorry' I muttered as I let myself fall down on my bed.

'It's okay, son. Anyway, Alice informed me that Bella would be coming home in 20 minutes. Would you care to join us downstairs?' She spoke softly, but I knew she wasn't asking. She demanded me downstairs and I didn't mind at all. I nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up first.

As I came downstairs, Alice came bouncing towards me.

_Fuck me! Here comes the pixie ball of merriness! _

'I have something to tell you.' She whispered and her happiness and excitement were all over the place. I groaned inwardly, but my face showed interest which spurred her on.

'It involves Bella.' She giggled. My head snapped around as I looked her in the face, true interest showing on my face this time.

She giggled again and then turned away to sit on the other couch. I was getting ready to lunge at her as the front door opened.

My face fell as Edward walked in. _Whitlock, get a grip! _ And then there she was. My angel, my love, my everything. Edward looked straight into my eyes and smirked. His smug face told me what I desperately not wanted to know. I felt all my hope fall and if it were possible I would be physically sick right now.

He fucked her! He fucked my mate, my soulmate! _Goddamnit! _

I knew I was projecting my anger, because everyone started growling, so I reigned it in.

Bella came towards me slowly and I couldn't deal with it. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the door hard behind me. And then she was there in front of me.

The light of the moon shone directly on her and once more I believed her to be truly an angel.

'Jasper?' She whispered, but her emotions shouted at me. Pain, fear, despair, regret, guilt and love.

'Darling?' I closed the gap between us and cupped her cheek as I looked into her eyes.

She didn't answer me for a long time and so I checked her emotions again.

Grief, desire, lust, longing and love.

_She does love me! Whitlock, you're one lucky son of a bitch!_

I smiled at her and kissed her then, pouring everything I felt for her in that one kiss.

BPOV

Oh my God, talk about a mindblowing kiss. We seemed to kiss for ages, but then Jasper reluctantly broke the kiss and I couldn't help but grief for the loss of his lips on mine.

'I'm sorry, Bella, for everything.' I shushed him as I placed a finger on his lips.

'It's okay, Jasper. I was stupid and afraid. I thought you didn't feel the same and I said awfull things. This is all my fault.' I started dry sobbing, but he lifted my face and pressed his lips on mine once more.

'I love you Bella.' He whispered against my lips and I concentrated hard on all the love I felt for him, positive he would feel it. He gasped and fell to his knees.

'I felt that. Oh God Bella.' He grabbed me and kissed me passionately, before we made love.

No roughness, no urgency, just slowly exploring eachothers body and our love for each other.

After spending hours making sweet loving, we heard a high voice speaking from downstairs.

'That's what I wanted to tell you, Jasper.' Followed by a very Alice like giggle.

Jasper just chuckled and pulled me into the shower.

So what did you think?

**Review please.**

**It's not over yet : )**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight

**EPOV**

After Jasper ran upstairs, I had to listen to them making love for the longest time. I thought I was dying inside and wanted nothing more than to run into that room and rip her off of him.

To make her come to her senses and remind her of what we had done before coming home. How could she make love to me and then him? What did he have that I didn't?

I would confront her as soon as possible, this needed to end. With that in mind I left the house to go hunting.

I watched the sun set as I sat in the meadow thinking about Bella, Jasper and me. How had I not seen this? Why didn't I show her how I loved her and stopped controlling her sooner? If I hadn't been so obsessive, she wouldn't have divorced me and then we would never had been in this situation. Then there she was, the most beautiful creature on this planet.

'I am sorry, Edward. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.' Bella drysobbed as she sank to the ground. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I quickly moved towards her and put her head in my lap, while I stroked her hair.

'Love, I forgive you. I love you and we will overcome this. Please, give me another chance. You know you want to, otherwise you wouldn't have let me touch you like that in Montana.' I knew I was begging, but I didn't care. I loved this woman and I couldn't live without her anymore. She was my only reason for living. She sobbed once more and then I said something that would seal our fate. I knew it was a cruel thing to say, but I couldn't stop myself.

'Love, you know you are my only reason for living. If you can't be with me anymore, I understand. But you must also understand that I won't be around to see you with him. My life has no meaning without you and if I can't have you, then I have no desire to live anymore.' Her head whipped up and her voice broke 'You would go to Italy, wouldn't you?'

I just nodded and confirmed her fear. I really knew it was wrong of me to say so. Now she was a vampire, I would never leave her side, even if it meant being her brother. Still I uttered these words, I knew Bella and her sense of guilt. She would fall for it and she would take me back in fear for me ending my life. Ofcourse, I would wonder if she still loved Jasper, but at least she would be mine.

That moment Jasper graced us with his presence. He ran upto Bella and shoved me out of the way, while taking Bella in his arms.

'Darling, are you alright?' He asked, his voice was filled with worry and his eyes shone with immense love. I had never seen Jasper like this, not even with Alice all those years ago.

Remorse filled me and I knew Jasper felt it.

_What did you do, Edward?_

I couldn't tell him, he would destroy me to make Bella feel like that.

I shook my head to tell him 'nothing', but he didn't believe me.

Is this about her having sex with you before coming home? I know! I smelled you on her before we made love and I didn't hold it against her, so neither should you!

I moved my head from right to left slowly, to say no in silence.

Then Bella moved out of his arms and started walking slowly around the meadow, lost in her own mind.

Bella suddenly fell to her knees in the middle of the meadow. I went towards her quickly as did Jasper. We both put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

_Maybe the time has come to put a stop to this madness, she loves him, she loves me. What the hell! Why can't she just choose. I can't do this anymore. _Jasper's thoughts infiltrated mine and they seemed to be conveying the same thing as mine.

I nodded to him to tell him the time had come and he suddenly looked panicked, but then his expression went blank, certain I had on a similar face.

'Choose, Bella! You need to choose now!' My voice was shakey but I tried my hardest to keep my composure.

'Darling? You know you love me, now just let's go. Don't worry about Edward, okay. Just come away!' Jasper pleaded as he tried to pull her away from me. She looked between us for the longest time, gazing at Jasper than looking at me and back at Jasper. How I hated not being able to hear her mind, especially on times like these.

'I...I...I don't know anymore. Sorry.' With these words she got up and ran away.

We both stood there dumbfounded. Both had been certain of her decision. I was sure she wouldn't leave me out of fear that I would commit suicide and Jasper was certain she would choose him because of the pure raw feelings he felt coming from her as she looked into his eyes. Then she yelled something that suddenly triggered a memory.

'I'm ending it! Don't come after me!'

Jasper must have remembered as well, because I heard him thinking.

Oh shit! This is what Alice saw! After all this time and all my efforts I still screwed up! Alice told me she would kill herself when we made her choose. This is it! I lost the love of my life!

No, I refuse to give in! Maybe Alice knows where she's going, then I can prevent this from happening.

'Yes, let's get to Alice and we will stop her together.' I said as we took off running to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

I shouldn't have gone to the meadow. I just wanted to tell Edward how much I loved Jasper and have some sort of closure. After what happened in Montana I couldn't help feeling so incredibly guilty. I needed to talk to him about everything that had happened and explain that I had finally found my true soulmate and that I still wanted him as a friend. When I got there, the words wouldn't come, all I could think was how I had screwed up and how I had send all these mixed signals towards him. I cried for Edward and for the stupidity of my actions and then he just had to drop a bomb on me. He told me he would kill himself if I left him.

I was shocked, I couldn't allow him to do such a thing. The guilt I felt was overpowering. Jasper showed up and soothed me for a moment, but I couldn't let him do that.

I paced around the meadow, trying to decide what was the best course of action.

I didn't want to give Edward another chance, but I couldn't allow him to die as well. What could I do? Maybe if I could convince Jasper to wait for me and then show Edward how I was all wrong for him that would solve it. But knowing Edward he would never let go of me, he would deny what he thought or felt, just trying to do the right thing. I fell to my knees and then they just decided to put me on the spot, forcing me to choose.

How could they not see what they were doing to me? I loved Jasper, I had exclaimed it for all to hear as we arrived at home and Jasper felt what I felt, so why would he need extra confirmation. There would never be another for me, he was my everything.

I thought it was all Edwards doing, his protectiveness, his obsession even.

But it wasn't, the thruth was simple, he was never the one for me. He was the path to my destiny, which is Jasper. He makes me feel, really feel. He was everything Edward was not and he completed me. Edward was like a supervisor, where Jasper is my equal. I had thought I loved Edward because he saved me and always took care of me. I was naive and believed it to be the definition of love. It's like Jasper once told me about Edwards feelings.

'Bella, it's not love, it's obsession.' I didn't want to believe him at the time, but after that I started to pay attention and I saw the signs. I could never love Edward fully again. But Edward was too pigheaded to see the thruth, he just wanted to hold on to what he believed to be his. It angered me, but the guilt pushed away that feeling.

Edward was the one who led me to Jasper, the one who introduced me to his family and this life. Edward was truly my friend and I couldn't let him die because of my selfishness.

Jasper would maybe survive if he lost me, but Edward wouldn't.

Edward dying would be agony, but loosing Jasper was excrutiating.

Edward – Jasper – Edward – Jasper ...

I was going crazy and I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't voice my opinions.

So I ran.

Almost there. I had arrived at Houston Airport only 15 minutes ago, but the smell of vampires increased with each step closer. She would surely love my company. Who doesn't want a shield in war, right? This would be my way to be closer to Jasper and my way of dying for all my sins. Surely one day there would be a vampire strong enough to take me out and untill that day I would be as close to Jasper as I could, without being in there lives and hurting them.

I thought about Volterra, but that would just be too cliché. Going to the place where Edward wanted to die. Besides I want to honour Jasper when my final moment has come.

JPOV

After Bella had run away, Edward and I had ran to the house in search of Alice.

She was waiting for us at the porch.

'Jasper...' her voice broke and her emotions were filled with fear, pain, horror.

'Alice, where is she going?' Edward demanded.

'Edward, she was going to tell her she loved Jasper, I saw it. But then you had to change everything by threatening to kill yourself, Bastard!' She pushed him away.

'What!' My scream could have certainly have been heard for miles around.

What did he think? He knew how guilty she would feel. He did this on purpose.

And now I have lost the love of my life.

I couldn't think anymore and I lunged at him. I ripped him apart right there. In all my fury I hadn't noticed that he had done nothing to fight back.

_I will not give you that satisfaction. _I placed the lighter I had pulled out before, back in my pocket and walked inside with Alice. He would be back together in a day or so, but in meantime he wouldn't be able to hear where Bella was going. I would not give him the opportunity to break us up again.

'Alice, where is she going? Will I get there on time? Is she really going to kill herself?' My questions came quickly as I gripped the doorpost to hold myself together.

'Jasper...She's not killing herself, but she's going to...' She trailed off and once more I felt the horror and fear radiating from her. Wherever she was running to, it was going to be bad.

'Just say it Alice. I need to find her! Tell me!' I had spoken softly before, but now I couldn't help myself anymore. This was the love of my life we're talking about. Why wouldn't Alice just tell me?

'Maria.' Alice whispered and just with a single word, my heart shattered and my world was destroyed.

**I had a little trouble with this chapter. Sorry if it's not so good.**

**Review anyway**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight or any characters. (Too bad)JPOV

I ran like a bat out of hell. I know planes are suppose to be faster, but only merely and I didn't want to waste time waiting for the next available flight. I had quickly changed into a hoody and even wore a scarf. It would look absurd, running around in such clothes when in Texas. But I needed to cover myself up, couldn't afford being spotted while sparkling.

Bella's scent hit me hard and by the force of it, I knew I would be too late.

She had past there about an half hour before me and it was not that far any more.

I needed to get there fast. I just hoped Maria had seen some potential in her and hadn't destroyed her. She wasn't a newborn and when it came to fighting she might lack some skills.

Maybe that bitch had taken a liking to the fact she was a shield.

Bella, I love you. Be careful, darlingBPOV

Maybe I wasn't thinking all that clearly? Fuck it! Too late now anyway.

The smell was horrible, there was no steady undertone. As I reached some kind of doorway that lead underground I noticed the two massive vampires in front of it.

I approached them slowly and cautiously.

'Hey there little lady.' The blond one said while he winked. _Ugh, disgusting pig! _Now he's even licking his lips, can this be more awful.

'Where do you think you're going' The other man said. He looked lethal. He had jet black hair, broad shoulders and his eyes were pitch black. His face contorted in an ugly sneer.

I mustered all my courage as I straightened myself and looked him dead in the eyes.

'I'm going to see Maria.' My voice was flat and betrayed no emotion, but I am certain they could pick up on my fear somehow.

Instead of provoking me or refusing me, they simply laughed at me.

They kept laughing untill I really got tired of it, they were seriously pissing me off right now.

I growled and made an effort to open the door. The evil one immediately caught grip of my arm and turned me around, while the blond just looked to shocked by my actions.

'Are you serious?' The lustful pig asked.

I didn't trust my voice anymore, so I simply nodded.

'What could you possibly offer?' The evil one asked, while scrutinizing me.

'That is private information.' I answered him.

I saw the blond nodding once and then the other, who still had my arm in his iron grip, dragged me through the door and down the tunnels. They were carved out of a grey stone, probably been a mine or something in the past. After several turns we came across several cells. I gasped in shock. Each cell contained about 5 newborns, they were crammed together in a space that was not even suitable for one. They were growling and fighting, some were having sex. I had never seen something so inhumane. While my eyes lingered on a woman who was being forced, I turned my shocking eyes on the blond.

'What? You want to give it a try? I'm sure they wouldn't mind some new meat. I'm sure I wouldn't.' The audacity of that man! I growled and my disgusted face brought about another laughing fit on my expense.

What had I gotten myself into? This place was even worse than I could have imagined.

Finally we came to a stop in front of a big stone door.

JPOV

I had reached the underground hideout. I surveyed the area quickly before approaching the door. There were no guards. _That's strange! _I quickly pulled open the door and made my way into the tunnels. I had only taken a couple of steps inside as all the emotions hit me. I fell to my knees and slowly crawled into one of the unused corridors. At least it used to be unused. I needed to get a grip on myself. I couldn't help Bella like this. _Come on Whitlock! You did it before! Block yourself! _

I must have been there quite some time, because before I knew it, I heard the guards walking back outside. So the audience was over and Bella hadn't returned with them. _Damn it! Why can't I block myself?_ I had become so dependent on the surrounding emotions over the years that I somehow seemed to have forgotten how I blocked them.

I concentrated once more, while still thinking of Bella. Somehow she helped to block myself.

I silently passed the cells without drawing attention to me and then I was in front of her room.

Maria! Hate filled every bone in me and I focused on that one emotion. Determined to make her see that I was still the same. I needed to be careful though, I couldn't let her know the kind of bond I had with Bella or she would destroy her for certain.

I slowly pushed open the stone door.

**Review please. **

**There were some questions about Bella's decision to go to Maria, so I will try my best to clarify.**

**Bella is in love with Jasper, but she is certain there is no future for them.**

**The biggest part of Jasper's past is spend with Maria. So she runs of to Maria in hope she will somehow manage ro reconnect to him there. Living his past will somehow bring him closer, or so she thinks. Ofcourse, she also isn't really thinking rationally. She is overwhelmed with guilt and pain and so she only sees negative solutions. She also believes she should die where Jasper is 'raised'.**

**I hope that makes some sense.**

**Don't worry though, everything will work out : )**

**Till next time **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

The door opened slowly and I didn't know what to do. I just stood there. _Should I just walk in or should I wait untill someone calls me in?Oh my God, Bella! This isn't the Royal Palace! March your butt in there already._

I took a deep breath and walked in quickly, the guards right on my heels.

The room was beautiful. The walls were all gold but all the furniture was black only for the bedding which was a crimson red. I spun around a couple of times to absorb the beauty when I finally noticed a girl of about sixteen years sitting on the bed. _Where did she come from?_

She had long brown hair, full pouty lips and big gorgeous eyes.

'Wow, you're beautiful.' I blurted out, before quickly placing my hand on my mouth.

_Brainfilter, Bella, use your brainfilter!_

She laughed heartily before skipping towards me. She came to a full stop right in front of me.

'Thank you, you are a rare beauty as well, my dear.' She said in a seductive tone.

_Ugh is she hitting on me?_

'Thank you, ...uh...' I didn't know her name and made it obvious I longed to know.

'Ofcourse, I am Maria. It's a pleasure to meet you,I'm sure.' She said, while she offered me a sexy smirk, well to men it would be anyway.

_Maria? Fuck, she's gorgeous! And here I expected to find a monster, a ugly witch. _

'The pleasure is all mine. My name is Isabella.' I offered her my hand, which she willingly accepted.

'To what do I owe the pleasure, Isabella?' She gazed into my eyes with curiosity.

'I would like to offer you my services.' I told her confidently.

'I already sensed you had a gift, dear, but enlighten me. What do you think you could offer us?' She circled me as she inspected every inch of me.

'I am a powerful shield, a mind shield to be exact and I believe this could be of great use to you.' I said slowly.

'What could I possibly want with a mind shield? Explain.' Her voice became more commanding.

'I have stood against the Volturi. Once as human and once as vampire. Their powers can not harm me. I can also shield multiple people in my proximity.' I spoke with strenght in my voice, although I didn't really feel strong. I just needed to get through today and then everything would become easier. _Who are you kidding, Bella? War is hard and dangerous. Things will only get tougher._

'The volturi, you say. Hmm, which powers couldn't touch you?' She asked more sweetly this time. I was winning her over, I could tell.

'Jane inflicts pain and Alec shuts off your senses, neither powers could control me. Aro can read your mind, he could never read mine. Demetri can track you by the essence of your mind, he couldn't touch mine, therefor he can never track me. When I have someone under my shield, neither of their powers can touch them either.' I explained myself as well as I could without involving Edward or others I had come across.

'Interesting indeed. One more question though... Why are your eyes golden?' Suspicion seeped through her words as she asked me the final question. The one that could possibly be the end of me.

'I am a vegetarian.' I said quickly. She laughed loudly.

'So you mean to tell me that if you only eat vegetables as a human, you get this nasty colored eyes. Why don't I believe this?' She asked me with sarcasm evident.

'No, vegetarian means I only drink from animals.' I said more forcefully.

She was silent for a while and my stomach lurched in the prospect of my death. Silence was not a good thing, of that I was certain.

'That's repulsive and simply not tolerable.' She shrieked.

I hung my head as I awaited my sentence.

'You must switch to human blood immediatly. It will make you stronger and you will need all your strenght when you fight in our lines. Will you agree to this?' Her voice had taken a distant tone which oozed authority. I nodded quickly and a huge smile broke her face.

'Wonderful! Kevin, Jim, you are dismissed return to your posts.' She used her distant tone again and the guards immediately left the room.

'Now my dear, join me on the bed, so I can explore your other talents.' She said in her seductive tone. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I quickly mounted the bed.

_Come on Bella, you can do this. Think of it as fun. Let yourself go._

I felt a cold hand trailing my arm and I closed my eyes. I tried to picture Jasper and somehow I managed to convince myself it was him. I grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her down on top of me, still picturing Jasper. She giggled and purred into my ear.

'You are must certainly going to be my favourite, beautiful Isabella.' She growled as she ran her tongue from my neck to my ear. I shivered and moved my head more to the side allowing her more access to my neck. That's when the door opened.

**Hope you liked it so far. Let me know.**

**What do you think about this turn of events?**

**Bella becoming Maria's lover, didn't see that one coming, right : )**

**Love y'all and review please : ) **


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight

**JPOV**

I slowly pushed the door open and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That despicable whore was on the bed with my Bella, touching and licking her. Disgust filled my every bone and I had to concentrate hard not to project. If I would project Maria would know which bond I held to Bella and she would believe this to be a form of attack. _That dirty tongue tasting my gorgeous Bella...Focus, Whitlock! _Bella had noticed me standing there and our eyes were locked for a moment as she pleaded with her eyes. I knew what she wanted me to do, she wanted me to gauge her emotions to confirm her loyalty lied with me, but I couldn't open myself op right now. If I did I would crumble from the emotions the newborns were radiating.

Maria ripped off Bella's top and feverishly rubbed her delicious nipples. I had to fight back the growl that wanted to errupt from my chest and bit down on my lip to prevent me from doing so. _Focus, Whitlock. You have to become the Major once more. _I knew I had to, but it was hard. Harder than it had ever been. Seeing my beautiful angel lying there, submissive and vulnerable, I had to use all my will power not to rip the bitch off of her. Let alone try to detach myself completely and become the hardass I once was.

'You taste divine, beautiful Isabella.' The bitch purred as she slowly descended Bella's body. 'I bet your juices will be pure ambrosia.' She chuckled softly at her own words and once more it took every ounce of will power not to kill the bitch. Ofcourse, I could never succeed in killing her for she had about 8 guards stationed behind the door on the other side of the room. My past had taught me a lot about Maria's security measures and I was not some random fool who would stupidly attack her. I needed to find my way in and then after regaining a measure of trust, we would be able to escape. But I wasn't sure if I could handle that, to know my angel was to be her new toy and not being able to stop this sick torture, for it is nothing else then torture. Bella's eyes never left mine as she repeatedly glanced back to the door as if to order me out, but I couldn't leave her and I couldn't move either. I was frozen and simply couldn't turn away from the disgusting scene in front of me.

Thank God, Maria got too caught up in her games or I would have been sniffed out much sooner, but in a way I wished she had noticed me and ended this ...this thing.

BPOV

Jasper stood there, watching me as Maria licked and sucked at my nub. I couldn't look away from him and somehow that turned me on. _Damn woman, you're sick! _I couldn't help the moans that started to escape from my throat and my hips who seemed to have a mind of there on as they bucked towards Maria's cold tongue demanding to be entered.

'That's it, kitten. Moan for me, darling.' Maria purred as I noticed Jasper's eyes darkening.

There was no desire in his eyes, it was murderous. As I screamed out in ecstacy I saw a mask sliding over Jasper's face. There was no emotion and no sign of life. It terrified me.

Maria crawled over to me, pulling me in a fiery kiss. As she pulled back she placed my hand at her slick folds and I knew she wanted me to pleasure her. _I can't do this! What the fuck am I doing here? _

Jasper must have noticed my discomfort and hesitation somehow, for he choose that exact moment to clear his throat.

Maria's head snapped towards the sound and then she was in front of Jasper, hands on her hips and legs spread. She truly resembled a General.

'Well well, what do we have here...It couldn't be...Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War. What the hell are you doing here, Whitlock?' She sneered at him and as she spoke his name the door behind next to the bed opened and 8 muscled men came out and took the flanks of Maria. I quickly covered myself up and jumped of the bed. I moved to the side as if I were an innocent bystander, but it took everything in me to stop me from taking Jaspers side.

'What are you doing here? Speak, Whitlock!' She spoke softly but her voice dripped with venom and the malicious look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

Still Jasper said nothing.

'I will not ask again. Speak now!' She commanded once more.

'What am I not welcome in my humble little home?' Jasper spoke monotone, no emotion was noticable by voice or face. It was the creepiest thing I had ever seen and I shivered involuntary. Maria noticed ofcourse and Jasper must have noticed as well, but he did not acknowledge me. Maria flitted to my side and took my hand in hers as she dragged me along with her, untill we stopped right in front of Jasper.

'Beautiful Isabella, you must not fear him. I won't let him hurt a single hair on your gorgeous little body.' She purred in my ear, while I tried my hardest to gaze upon her with the most love I could muster. Anything to avoid looking at Jasper and it couldn't hurt to make her believe I was her lovesick little puppy. She noticed my staring and lovingly cupped my cheek.

'You are my favorite, darling and therefor you will be treated as such.' She kissed me once more before turning her attention towards Jasper once more.

'Now the thruth, Whitlock. This is your final chance. Young Isabella has to be taught our ways and you could very easily be her first act of love.' I very well understood Maria's implications as she spoke the words. Acts of love were murders. She would make me kill him. Panick flashed in my eyes for a second, but then Jasper spoke.

'I have nowhere else to go. I have lost my mate and I wanted to return to my old life. I had expected you to take me back with open arms, darling. Yet here I stand, being treated as your number one victim.' His words sounded sincere, but once more lacked of emotion.

'Why should I trust you, Whitlock? As memory serves me right, you ran away from here. Why would you willingly return to the place you escaped from?' Maria had a good point and I was curious if Jasper could find a way to talk himself out of this. Ofcourse, if he couldn't I would run and fight with him, which would certainly lead to our deaths.

'I wanted to try other things, but after a while I began to miss this way of life. My mate was different from most of our kind and would never agree to follow me to this place. So, I stayed for her. Now that she is out of the picture, I am back. I have always given my 100 % and I will do so again. You never had such a good soldier as me and you know it.' Jasper responded.

'Different? As in vegetarian?' Maria asked as she turned to gaze into my eyes and then returned her gaze towards Jasper. _Fuck! Did she know? We're screwed!_

'Indeed, Alice preffered the vegetarian lifestyle.' His voice was death and I mentally prepared myself for our deaths as well.

'Ah, yes the psychic leech. I have seen her with you about 30 years ago. So, the little bitch is death. Finally.' She sneered. Jasper remained silent and then she asked the most dreaded question.

'So, do you two know each other?' Unfortunately, she didn't ask Jasper. She stood right in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. _Oh hell, I am a terrible actrice. You have to, Bella! You have to save Jasper! Do it!_

'Unfortunately no. I would remember such a fine speciman of man meat.' I said while licking my lips and looking him up and down. Maria laughed hard and clapped her hands.

'You know, beautiful Isabella, he used to be my favorite. Now you have taken that spot. But I wouldn't mind watching the both of you hit it off from time to time.' She said in a tone oozed sex, while she batted her eyelashed and then without hesitation she rubbed my cunt through my pants. 'Are you ready to play with your little slave? Because that's what he is, darling. I'm giving him to you. As my second in command, you should have a nice reward.' I felt my panties moisten in the prospect of playing with Jasper and Maria purred in satisfaction.

'Just remember you belong to me, beautiful Isabella. I am a jealous woman. He is simply to be your slave, no more!' Her voice was laced with authority and I quickly nodded.

Shit! That's going to be damn hard. I just want to touch him constantly and now he is my sex toy! Twisted!

**This was a pretty long chapter.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Was it okay?**

**I had some trouble with creating the right image of Maria.**

**Just tell me if I hit the nail or not ******


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight. But I wouldn't mind owning Jasper :)**

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe what had happened. Seeing Maria going down on Bella was pure torture, but her getting off on it was just to much to bear. I felt my old self take over my body as the feelings of heartbreak and betrayal became to much to bear.

As the bitch started to question me I felt nothing, I was numb.

Even troughout the entire part of the conversation surrounding my position as slave did nothing to me.

But now lying here on Bella's bed, watching her dance around the room, I felt the anger kick in. I knew I couldn't lash out at her or argue for Maria would have someone standing outside this very room. She was indeed a jealous woman and if she had any reason to believe that Bella's loyalty didn't lie with her, she would have us both killed.

I send a wave of anger to Bella and she quickly looked up at me.

'Jasper, ...' she started, but I quickly put a finger to my lips to show her that silence was needed.

I gauged her emotions and what I felt would send me on my knees, if I weren't lying down.

Bella was filled with disgust, pain, fear and unworthiness, but her remorse hit me the hardest.

I motioned towards a piece of paper and she quickly brought it to me along with the pen.

Jasper writing Bella writingDon't speak

Why?

Maria ordered a guard at the door. As soon as he hears something suspicious he will report it back to her immediately

_Really? Oh yes, I smell him now. Why would she do that?_

She is a very suspicious and jealous woman. She never completely trusts a person. She needs to be sure we don't know each other and she also wants to be sure we don't become romantically involved.

_What will we do?_

Well, darling, you sure put us in a difficult position.

_If I hadn't slept with her, she wouldn't have allowed me to stay._

You're right. She has taken quite the liking to you and now you are her prized possession. Don't kidd yourself. It's a tough job to keep her satisfied.

_What do you mean? She only wants my body and we are vampires, we don't actually get tired, you know._

You're wrong darling. You're her second in command now. You will stand behind the lines next to her each battle and you will spend many hours in her room planning strategies and ofcourse there is also the sex part. You will have to become strong, darling. Heartless even or you will become very depressed. Believe me, I lived it.

**I got lucky in some way. As your slave I am condemned to spend rest of eternity in your room, except to hunt ofcourse. I won't have to fight or worry about all the newborns. But you will. You will have to slaughter them when they are no longer of use and you will have to command them. It's a tough job and not one to take too lightly.**

**I just hope you can do it or we won't be here for long, if you know what I mean.**

_I didn't know this. I thought she only wanted my body. I can't do that, Jasper. I don't even know how to strategize or anything. And I certainly can't kill those newborns. I am not a monster! What will I do, Jasper?_

You're her partner in all things now, darling. You will have to endure it. Maria will learn you everything about war, don't worry. But you will have to lock away your heart darling. Can you do that for me?

_I don't know, Jasper. _

You have to. Now tell me that you can. Otherwise there is no need to waste our time here and we'll just try to escape tonight.

_Can we escape?_

No, darling. We'll die, but there is no need to prolong the inevitable. If you can't turn yourself into a cold heartless bitch, we'll die anyway.

You won't

Yes I will. Without you there is no need for me in this world.

_Don't say such things, Jasper. You will! You will get out here and live on. You will find someone else and be happy._

What are you saying, Bella? Are you stupid? You are my soulmate. My true mate. If you are taken away, I will wither away if I choose to live on. Vampires only have one true mate, remember. And about the getting out of here part, Maria would never let me go. She would hand me as a slave to someone else or she would make me a soldier or kill me, but she never lets anybody go!!

_One mate, huh! And what about Alice? And once you were Maria's. So what does that make me? Your third if I can count right. Don't tell me this one mate bullshit, Jasper._

_And you could be Maria's again. I doubt she would deny you if I was out of the picture._

Are you hearing yourself? Do you know what you're saying? I hate that bitch! Why would I want to be hers again?!! And Alice was never my true mate. We were convenient and that's it! I never loved like I love you. I never felt electricity rush up my hand when I touched them, while each touch between us sends sparks flying. You are my true mate, never doubt it!

As bella read my last post, I heard shuffling outside the door. I motioned to the paper and Bella quickly put the paper on fire and placed it in the sink. As I saw what she was doing I quickly burned a piece of flesh on my thigh. There would have to be a mark in case we needed to convince Maria. We couldn't tell her we were passing love notes, now could we.

I send Bella waves of agression and lust. I knew the guard was becoming suspicious about the silence. Bella would have to become dominating and quickly. As the waves hit her, her eyes darkened and she crawled towards me as a predator would his prey.

I send some more aggression and she came to stand in front of me, growling furiously.

I send some more lust this time, to make her demand me to pleasure her.

'Lick my pussy, bitch!' she yelled and in any other situation I would have laughed at the bitch part, but right now I quickly obeyed.

I pulled down her panties and she stepped out of them quickly. I slowly let my tongue trail between her folds.

She took a step back and grabbed something from the dresser. I couldn't see what it was, because she held it behind her back at all times.

I suddenly felt her embarrasment come through. _No, keep her in it, Whitlock or the shit will hit the fan!_

I send her more lust and instead of agression I send her some confidence. Maybe it would help more. She was well aware of the part she needed to play.

She went to lay down on the bed and once she was comfortable she started acting again.

'Get over here!...Faster!...Now lick me like the dog you are!' strangely her words seemed to spurr on my arousal and my pants became quickly to tight around my hard cock.

I licked her deeply and the sounds that came out of her mouth sent me in a frenzy.

I growled and bit down on her nub hard. Her scream echoed around the room and her feeling of bliss made me come in my pants.

'Good start, slave! As your reward, you may fuck me like a dog!' She played her role well and those words immediately made me stand at attention again.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

I was reading a book, while Jasper sat in the corner of the room staring at me. Every couple of minutes I would look at him and mouth 'I love you', which made him hit me with a huge wave of love, admiration and adoration. It felt like I was floating in my own little bubble of bliss. Ofcourse, like they say 'all good things must come to an end' and that's exactly what happened, when I heard footsteps in the hall way. My bubble burst immediately and I felt the panic kicking in. Jasper hit me with a dose of confidence, before chaining himself to the wall and quickly throwing me the key. I slipped it into my pocket, right before the door opened and Maria walked in.

"Goodmorning, beautiful Isabella." She said happily as she pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Apparently, you have already put good use into your slave. Did you enjoy it?" she spoke cheerily, but as Jasper hit me with a wave of caution I knew that she was not as happy as she pretended to be. I just hoped I picked the right words to put her mind at ease.

"It was enjoyable, but I still prefer you." Maria laughed heartily at my answer and I knew I had pleased her. Jasper confirmed my thoughts by sending me a wave of pride. I knew this weren't his feelings, so it wasn't to difficult to figure out he was speaking through emotions.

"Well, Whitlock, did you loose your touch?" She asked as she turned towards Jasper. When she noticed the chain, she nodded in approval. _Thank God for Jasper's quick thinking._

"What's wrong, Major? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed heartily once more, before barking at him to answer the question.

"No, ma'am. I have pleasured my Mistress. The lack of emotions involved merely makes it less worthy of rememberance." He spoke forcefully, with the mask firmly set in place.

"Indeed, I see your point. Quite frankly, I am happy that's she prefers making love to me, but I am missing an important part of the male anatomy that could give her another kind of pleasure. That is where you come in use. Keep up the good work. As you might now, it is the only reason you are still around, Whitlock. I haven never forgiven your betrayal." She spat at him, venom dripping out of her mouth. In less than a second she turned to me, her face alight with a bright smile.

"Beautiful Isabella, I want to discuss something with you. Would you like for us to relocate or do you wish to discuss this here?" She asked me in a sickly sweet voice. I didn't want Jasper to witness the possible horrors demanded of me, but I needed his power to help me through this, so I opted to remain in my room.

"I wish for us to discuss this here. The slave won't betray our secrets." I answered her with a strenght in my voice I never knew I had.

"Well spoken, beautiful." Maria said as she plopped herself down onto my bed.

"John!" she called and the guard who kept watch at my door walked inside.

"Retrieve my case and then make yourself useful elsewhere." She ordered him.

"Certainly, Mistress." He answered and in less than a minute he dropped the case in front of the bed and ran out of the hall way. I wanted to ask her what was in the case, but I didn't know the rules of etiquette applying to this shit hole. Ofcourse, she noticed my puzzled expression.

"Is there something you mean to ask, beautiful?" _Ugh, why does she have to add beautiful to each sentence._

"Mistress, what's in the case?" I asked politely. She barked out a laugh and pecked my cheek.

I didn't dare to sneak a peek at Jasper afraid of the emotions on his face caused by these actions.

"First of all, beautiful, call me Maria." I heard Jasper gasp in surprise and it caught Maria's attention as well.

"What, slave?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"She may adress you by name?" He asked in an very surprised tone of voice.

"Indeed, she may. My beautiful Isabella is very special, isn't she slave?" _Uhoh _I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"I wouldn't know." Jasper said dryly. I felt a sharp pang of pain in my heart at his answer, although I knew he was only trying to protect our cover. Japser had felt it too and quickly sent me a wave of love to reassure me. I cleared my throat to regain Maria's attention.

"Open the case, beautiful." She said softly. I did as was told and opened the case. Inside were several maps and numerous documents. At the bottom I noticed a big black book.

"Take the book and open it at the marker." She ordered me, but never in that evil demanding tone she used with the others. _Reflect on it later, Bella! Now do what you have to._

I quickly grabbed the book and noticed it was a journal. I opened it on the marked page and began reading. An involuntary gasp escaped my lips.

"Maria, you can't be serious!" I hadn't meant to be disrespectful and as I heard Jasper take in a sharp breath I knew my scolding would not have a warm reception.

I was silent for a while as I waited for something to happen, but it never did. As I looked up at Maria's face I noticed her puzzled expression. She snapped out of it in that second.

"Why wouldn't I be? Don't you think it would be wonderful? Never having to roam the street at night looking for food. No fear of exposure or Volturi. An all you can eat buffet right under our noses. It would be paradise." Maria spoke with a passion I hadn't heard before and I couldn't help myself as the next words left my lips.

"It could never work, Maria." I spoke softly, but the words took there effect and as Maria jumped off of the bed, I could feel Jasper's fear for my life hit me full force. Ofcourse, Maria felt it too.

"Stop projecting, Whitlock! I would never hurt her! You were my pet, she is my life!" She yelled out, before turning back to me.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice a little bit more controlled this time.

"First of all, humans have to many needs for us to provide. They have to eat, sleep, drink, bathe, shit and all those things. Do you know how much it would cost and how long it would take to provide such accomodations down here? Second, ofcourse they can breed and give birth but it is a long process in which they will not be able to perform such duties as you desire from them. The children will be down here for years so they can grow enough and provide more blood to us. This will take more of our time and money than those two minutes of bliss in sucking them dry. And you will send all of us in a frenzy when a child is actually born with the amount of blood that is lost at childbirth.

Third, the Volturi will be all over us. Don't you think they haven't tought about human slaves themselves? They will take over this place or destroy it all together.

Fourth, you must remember all of our strenght is dependant on the newborns. They will never be able to control themselves in close range of all those humans. You will have a massacre on your hands from the very first day. Maria, do you wish me to continue?" I was feeling slightly out of breath, if that is even possible for a vampire. Maria's head hung low and she made no effort to look at me. _Play the lover part, Bella. _I took her chin in my hand and lifted her head so I could look into her eyes. She looked defeated and something else I couldn't quite figure out.

"You're right, Isabella. I hadn't really thought it through and I realize my stupidity." She spoke so softly I had to make an effort to hear her. I never thought this would be possible. With all the things I had heard from this woman, I believed she would have killed me for merely stating my opinion and apparently Jasper was surprised as well, because he kept sending me waves of love, pride, encouragement and awe.

"You are not stupid, Maria. You would never had lived all this time if you were. You just got caught in the dream and maybe even a little bit too presumptious. After all the success you have known, hubris is bound to make it's appearance. Never take things for granted and don't become too cocky, because that will only cause your downfall. Am I right that you agree to rejecting this idea of human slaves?" My speech had pushed her buttons and as she looked back into my eyes, I gasped from all the love I saw in them. That was the moment she stopped calling me beautiful.

"Yes, love." She said huskily, before wrapping her arms around me and kissing me lovingly on the lips. I couldn't deny feeling the strong wave of jealousy that hit me from Jasper and if I could die of shame I would have died right there and then.

So what did you guys think?

**Let me know**

**Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**


	20. Visions

I don't own Twilight, but I do have my own imagination :p

**And here is a chapter some of you have been waiting for. Let me introduce: Eddie boy :p**

**EPOV**

I was finally healed and was preparing myself to go after Bella and Jasper. I would save them from the clutches of Maria. I didn't know what was going on there, but I had heard Alice telling Jasper about Maria as I was broken outside of the house. They thought I hadn't heard, but I did. I had packed my duffelbag, so the last thing I needed to do was hunt now and then I would take the next fly to Houston. I ran outside quickly and as I took down a buck I thought of all the times I spent with Bella. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard Alice approach and I certainly hadn't noticed I was sucking air, the buck had been drained some while ago.

_Edward, you can't follow them. Do you hear me? Do not go to Maria!_

"Why not? That's my wife in there and I am not going to sit here and let her die!" I yelled at my sister. Alice shrank back from me, but didn't relent.

_You have to let them escape on there own, you can not interfere!_

"The hell I can't! Watch me!" I screamed, but before I could make a move to run, she had pinned me down under her little body.

Listen to me, Edward. Leave them alone. They will come back, but you have to let them figure this out on their own.

I shook my head violently and I heard her sigh heavily.

_Fine, I'll show you._ As soon as she thought this she showed me her vision.

Bella sat on a big bed, staring intently at the wall. Jasper was chained against the wall, gazing at Bella lovingly, but his face quickly transformed into an emotionless mask as faint footsteps could be heard outside of the door.

_Maria's voice could be heard right outside as she spoke to someone unseen._

"_You're services will not be needed for the rest of the day." She said forcefully_

"_Mistress, are you certain? What if ..." Maria cut off the male voice suddenly._

"_How dare you imply something like that? I've had it with you!" Maria screamed before the male cried out in pain. _

_Maria entered the room with a smile on her face, a fire could be seen as she had opened the door. Bella looked at her in terror and Maria's face fell._

"_Love, don't worry about him. He had it coming. He kept telling me horrible things about you and I couldn't let him live any longer. I trust only you, love." She said softly as she gazed into Bella's eyes with an immense love. Bella recovered herself and smiled brightly, before pulling Maria in a passionate kiss. In the corner, Jasper grimaced, but only for a second before composing himself again._

"_Maria, I am thirsty." Bella whined as she broke off the kiss._

"_Well, let's go hunting then." Maria answered brightly._

"_Could I bring my pet?" Bella asked sweetly._

"_What? Why?" Maria's voice raised greatly._

"_Because his eyes are pitch black. He needs to be fed." Bella answered quickly._

"_You know I can't allow you two to hunt together. I will have someone take him tomorrow." Maria said as she eyed Jasper suspiciously._

"_Don't you trust me, Maria?" Bella asked with hurt evident in her eyes._

"_Ofcourse, I trust you love. I don't trust him." She spat the last part as she looked murderously towards Jasper._

"_I can keep him on the leash." Bella laughed as she said this. Maria's resistance was crumbling and Bella knew it. _

"_Don't try anything funny, Whitlock!" Maria spat at Jasper and he just nodded._

"_I'll have Kevin join us, just in case." Maria mused, before running out with Bella and Jasper close on her tail. As they ran through the entrance, Maria signalled at someone and a man, ran after them._

_As they passed through an open field, Bella suddenly released Jasper's leash and he took down Kevin immediately as Bella jumped on Maria._

_Maria was too stunned by Bella's actions to respond in time as Bella ripped of her head._

_As they burned Maria and Kevin, they danced around the pyre, before jumping each other in a loving embrace. _The vision shifted and I was thankful I didn't have to see them making love. _Jasper and Bella were running hand in hand, untill they came to a stop in front of our house._

"_We made it, darling." Jasper whispered and pulled Bella into his chest as she sobbed. _

I didn't like the part of Maria calling Bella love and it was obvious they had a sexual relation. I had to save her from this. My Bella didn't need to give her body to survive.

Ofcourse, Alice had noticed that I wasn't convinced and once again her voice spoke forcefully inside of my head.

They'll come home, Edward! Now stop this madness! You WILL not go after them, I will not allow it!

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" My voice was dripping with venom, but Alice didn't even flinch. She only pushed harder at keeping me pinned under her body.

_I'll show you Edward. _Once again she sucked me along in one of her visions.

Two guards were leading me toward Maria's room. The door opened suddenly to reveal Maria standing in front of a big bed. Bella was lying on the covers as she looked at me in a panic. She quickly composed her face, before Maria could see her.

"_Well well, what do we have here?" Maria's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she looked into my eyes. I looked away from her to stare at Bella once again, but she didn't want to acknowledge me being there. Maria followed my gaze and looked suspicious all of the sudden._

"_Do you know Isabella?" She asked sweetly as she looked at me._

_I could see Bella stiffen and panic was now written all over her face. This time she couldn't compose herself in time and Maria noticed the sheer panic on her lovely face._

"_Love?" She asked as she motioned for Bella to stand beside her._

_Bella took her place next to Maria and although she had composed her face by now, it was too late._

"_Do you know him?" Maria asked Bella. Bella shook her head in denial._

"_Do you know her, sir?" She asked me and somehow she saw right through the lie._

"_No, I don't, miss. I'm just marveling at her beauty, miss." I answered softly. Maria's suprise was evident on her face, before her eyes narrowed into tiny slits._

"_Guards!" Maria yelled out and in a fraction of a second 8 huge vampires surrounded us._

"_You two take Isabella. You two take the Cullen boy. You four, go get Whitlock in here!" She barked her orders as she looked murderous into Bella's eyes. _

"_How do you know who I am, miss?" I asked, while I was being restrained by two of the guards._

"_I have been keeping an eye on Whitlock from time to time. I've always wanted revenge for his betrayal, but now it seems I have found my way." Maria said sweetly, too sweetly._

_At that moment Jasper was brought into the room, restrained by the four guards sent for him._

"_Whitlock," Maria purred "your brother has come to save you." Jasper's head snapped into my direction and his disappointment was obvious at the look he gave me._

"_Well, what does that have to do with me, Mistress? If I remember correct I came to you on my own accord." Jasper spoke confidently._

"_Indeed, you did, Whitlock! But you failed to tell me how you knew Isabella over here." She purred as she motioned for the two guards holding Bella to step forward._

_As Bella came into his sight his mask crumbled and the fear and pain shone through his eyes._

_Maria cackled as she looked at Jasper's face and turned to slap Bella in the face._

"_You played me bitch! Prepare yourself for the fire." The venom that dripped from her voice could not be mistaken by anyone and both Jasper as I struggled against the guards to get to Bella._

"_You! Cullen boy, tell me everything now!" She yelled at my face. Jasper hung his head low in defeat and gave a curt nod._

"_Fine! Bella is my ex-wife. I love her very much still, but she also holds the affections of Jasper, my brother. After our divorce they grew closer and I tried to win her back by threatening her with my suicide. She ran from us both and she ran to you. A sister of ours has the power of precognition and informed Jasper of Bella's plan to join you. He wanted to prevent it, but he was too late. In an effort to save her, he joined you in prospect of escaping. I couldn't let them suffer this way and wanted to save my wife sooner rather than later. I don't care what happens to Jasper as long as I get Bella back!" As I spoke the last words, Bella's head snapped up and she glared at me._

"_I could never love you. You have become a monster. Threatening me with your suicide, trying to kill your brother, then letting him die here in an idle attempt to win me back. You are a selfish monster, Edward Cullen and I would rather die tonight than spend an hour in your arms. I love Jasper! Only Jasper!" Her voice raised with every poison filled word. Suddenly her face softened as she turned her gaze towards Jasper._

"_I love you, Jasper. Forever. Don't worry, I'll join you soon." Jasper looked into her eyes as she declared her undying love and if he could cry he would have._

_He nodded and as he gazed into her loving eyes, with his own love shining through he said words, I never believed in myself. "I'll see you in heaven, darling. Even hell would be heaven with you. I love you forever, B-." His words were cut short as one of the guards ripped his head off, followed by the rest of his limbs. Bella screamed and drysobbed at the same time. Her screams were cut off as she too was ripped to pieces and they set them alight in one pile._

_Maria turned her gaze upon me and smiled evilly._

"_Release him. Let him suffer in eternity for killing his wife and brother." She said forcefully._

I fell to the floor and drysobbed.

The vision ended and I looked horrified into the eyes of my sister.

_You see now, Edward?_

I nodded quickly and she released me. I ran to the house at full speed and let myself fall onto my bed. I had to let them escape, I might not win Bella back, but at least she will be alive.

I had never felt so vulnerable and helpless in my life as I drysobbed for all that I had caused and lost. If I had treated Bella right while we were married, we would never have been in this position. I would do right by her, now. I had to, for her!

So what do you guys think?

**Let me know!**


	21. chapter 21: Disrespect

I don't own Twilight

_**6 months later**_

**JPOV**

Bella and I had been in this God forsaken place for almost 6 months now and I was slowly loosing hope. Each moment here is filled with horror, fear and pain, at least for me anyway.

The day Bella called Maria out on her mistake involving taking humans as slaves, I was certain it would be our last. She scolded the 'Mistress' and that was a big nono, yet Maria listened to her reasoning and even agreed with her. But the fault was entirely mine, in my surprise I had lost control of my ability and projected my fear. That was unfortunately not my last mistake, as Maria radiated pure love and even called her love, I lost my control once more and as she embraced my Bella in the most passionate embrace I had ever witnessed my jealousy quickly filled the room. Although Maria hadn't mentioned it, her suspicion was raised. From that day on, she always searched my face in an attempt to back up her suspicions. Bella however didn't loose her trust and her suspicion was only directed towards me, for which I was extremely grateful. As long as she believed it to be an unrequited love, we had a possibility of escaping this place one day. I had succesfully kept my power in control from that day on and Maria wasn't given any more fuel to add to her suspicions. Slowly her worries were lessening and maybe one day she would believe it to have been a silly crush or a figment of her imagination.

However she still kept a close watch on me.

The very worst part of it was, that every time they spent together, was spent in Bella's room. No doubt in an attempt to provoke me by Maria. I witnessed all their lovemaking, every single caress and every kiss. It tore my heart to pieces and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. Also, the most terrifying thing was how I saw Bella losing herself. She had become my former self. Distant, emotionless and effective in all the aspects of leading a newborn army. Only in the private moments between us, I saw the same sweet loving Bella from before, but something had broken inside her and I was sure she would never be the same again.

I was broken out of my musings as Bella walked into the room. She was in a foul mood, which meant she had a bad day at the training room. She didn't even acknowledge my present as she walked towards the bathroom, grumbling about some newborn scum trying to show himself better than her. John, her personal guard as it turned out, walked into the room after her, laughing the entire time she was taking a shower. As the water was turned off and she walked into the room wearing only a towel, I quickly sent her a wave of calm.

"Whitlock, stop sending me your shitty waves of calm, they are only making me more enraged!" She yelled, while she rummaged through her drawer in search of some underwear.

John snorted before bursting into another laughing fit.

"Can it, John! Did you hear that fucker? Who does he think he is? Rebel without a cause?" she ranted as she slipped on her underwear, dropping her towel for all to see in the progress. John's breath had hitched at the sight of her beautiful naked flesh, but I kept a reign on my power and simply hung my head in defeat. This Bella wasn't mine anymore, I would just have to face it someday.

As soon as John had composed himself again, he started speaking.

"Who cares what he says, Belly. You showed him, now didn't you. No-one will ever try to cross you again. You should have seen the faces of those suckers and the way they were trembling with fear. Damn, Belly, you're badass!" he soothed her as he rubbed her arm in a comforting way. All I could think was how I wished she would just put on her fucking clothes.

As if the day wasn't sucking enough, Maria had to chose that moment to grace us with her presence. She growled as she took in the sight of Bella in her lacy red underwear and ordered John to leave. Obviously, she was here for other reasons, because she shook her head in an attempt to clear her head and sat down casually on the bed.

"Love, why did you destroy Max?" she asked softly, while she pulled Bella into a loving embrace. Bella stiffened and growled viciously, before taking a step back from Maria.

"He questioned my authority." She stated simply as her features contorted into the most evil sneer I had ever seen on her beautiful face.

"We needed him. He is the only one who could destroy multiple enemies at once." Maria said calmly.

"That doesn't make him more important than the others and certainly not more important than me!" Bella growled as she struggled to calm herself down.

"What did he exactly do, love?" Maria asked cautiously as if she were afraid.

"Well, we were halfway through training when I ordered in the three old vampires. I placed them at the other end of the room and as soon as Jill took away their sight, I asked Max to set them on fire. Instead of doing as I asked of him, he turned towards me and said 'Who are you to order me around? I am more powerful than you, you should bow down to me.'. Ofcourse, I couldn't just let that go by and while the others were rooting for Max, I ordered him to try his power on me. Before he could reach my mind to plant the fire, I pulled up my shield. He must not have known my power because he just gaped at me. In a split second I ripped of his both arms and then told the others to each attack one by one using a gift or their teeth. His screams lasted for about an hour, until I got tired of them and then I ripped him up entirely and burned him. Then I demanded to know if there was anyone else that questioned my authority. Needless to say, there wasn't. Am I forgiven now, sweety?" Bella had growled out her entire explanation, but when she asked for forgiveness her tone was sickly sweet and I couldn't help shivering involuntary. She had tortured the poor guy. At least when I trained them, I would kill them when there was a rise without a second too spare. Why would she consciously cause them pain? My sweet Bella had become an evil monster.

"Ofcourse, you are forgiven, love. But you should really try to control your temper. There was no need for such a level of cruelty. Now, I have a little job for you." Maria looked unsure of herself as she spoke. "The newborns in cell 4 and 12 have outgrown their use. It is time to dispose of them. Do you feel up for it now or do you wish to do it another day?" She asked carefully.

"Now is as good as time as any and I could really use the distraction." Bella smiled wickedly.

Before she walked out the door, she turned towards me and Maria and then she said something that nobody had ever expected to hear from her.

"Maria, stay here. When I come back I want to play with you ... and my pet." With those words she left. Maria looked surprised at being told what to do, but when she looked at me, she laughed. "Well, it could be fun, right Whitlock?"

I nodded, but inside I felt horrified at the prospect of being truly forced into the role as pet and sharing the most intimate moments between me and my love with Maria.

_Fuck! _

**Thx for all your reviews and comments.**

**Review please. **

**So what do you guys think of Evil Bella?**

**Don't worry, she won't stay this way.**


	22. Chapter 22: Break free

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

I missed Jasper so much, he used to be my rock, my support system. Seeing him chained up against the wall like some submissive dog breaks my heart every time. I have been able to shut down my emotions and became the cold heartless bitch Jasper asked me to become that first day. Still I can't help those feelings crawling to the surface every once of a while. I was grateful for this task, it gave me the opportunity to escape them for a moment and let my emotions run free. How I wished I could turn back the clock and remain the sweet, naive little Bella whose biggest worries were to choose between two men who loved her above anything. Who worshipped the ground she walked on. _What do they think of me now? Most importantly, what does Jasper think of me now? _Over the months I have felt several waves of love that he sends my way, but they seem to lessen with time. At times I could see the disgust and disapproval on his face when I return from a hard day's work. _I am losing Jasper._ A sob unwilling escaped me and I quickly put the lid on my emotions. As I approach cell 4, I have regained my composure. There are 8 newborns in this cell alone. As I closed the door behind me, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me.

"Mistress? Are we needed at training?" the first one asks me. I stare him down, but he holds my gaze without a moments hesitation. _Ooh brave one._

"Kill him." I ordered the others and ofcourse they didn't hesitate to follow my order. As his pieces lay scattered across the cell, three of them start fighting among themselves.

I didn't interrupt, this way they'll lessen my work and I do enjoy a good fight. The others looked at me warily and as I gesture my hand to make them sit down, one of the dumbasses mistakes my gesture and jumps in the middle of the fight. _Oh well, leaves me with 4. 3 smart ones and the winner of this fight. _The big bulky guy won the fight and had succesfully dismembered 3 of his cellmates. He approached me tentatively.

"Mistress? Can I have my reward now?" He asked as he fell to his knees and licked my bare feet. _Ugh! Fucking horn dogs!_

"How dare you speak so freely?" I gestured to the three newborns at the floor and they quickly removed his head.

"Kneel and receive your reward, loyal subjects." I told them and as they kneeled before me, I swiftly danced across the room, taking their heads of in merely a fraction of a second.

I moved all the parts to the middle of the room and lit two matches. The purple smoke burned in my nose, but it was nothing I hadn't felt before.

Whistling on my way to cell 12, I suddenly froze in front of the said cell.

A female and male were kissing each other passionately and carressing each other which such care and love it broke my heart to watch. _How I wanted Jasper to touch me like that once more. _

This small cell was only inhabited by 4 newborns, but I didn't see the other two. All I could see were the two lovers conveying their love with each touch and kiss.

Newborns were aloud to have sex and kiss, but love was something that was not condoned. Love between the newborns only led to disaster. Males and females would fight more among themselves or they would wish to leave and start a life, these were only a couple of things caused by love. Maria made it very obvious from the day they awoke that they were not aloud to take a mate. This ofcourse gave me a reason to dispose of them, but inside my heart bled for them.

I cleared my throat loudly and the couple broke apart. The female didn't meet my eyes as she kept her eyes trained on the floor, but the male stared directly into my eyes.

"Care to explain?" I ask him with a look of pure hatred and disgust.

"We were just kissing, mistress. Nothing more." He answered, but the shaking of his voice betrayed his lie. I quickly knew how to use this to my advantage.

"Really? Prove it to me. Kiss me." I spoke softly, but the coldness of my voice send shivers down his spine. As he moved towards me, I heard the female snarling violently and this was all I needed.

"Dispose of them!" I barked and as the two other males lunged at the female, the male lunged at them. The one that was still standing, kneeled before me and as he awaited his reward, he received it. His head joined the pile as my match lit them all on fire.

I just stood there watching at the fire, letting the smoke surround me as I sobbed.

_I can't do this anymore! We have to get out! Tonight!_

As I entered the room, Maria had gone. _Damn! I need sex!_

"Mistress?' Jasper said and I couldn't help the pain at him calling me that.

He motioned towards the drawer where I kept my notepad.

_It has been ages since he wanted to tell me something._

I quickly took the paper and pen out of the drawer and handed it to him.

**Darlin', she'll be back. She was reluctant to leave the room.**

_I don't care about her. I just needed release._

**You can have me, you'll always have me.**

_No, I want you like we used to be. Soft, loving and caring. Not this submissive shit!_

I know. I want that to. You don't know how it hurts me not being able to tell you how much I love you, not being able to take you in my arms whenever I feel like it, not being able to talk to you like we used to. It's killing me and I'm afraid. For the first time in my life I'm really afraid.

_It kills me too. Why are you afraid?_

I'm losing myself, Bella. I have to hide myself behind this mask 24/7 and I am starting to loose the real me, but that's not the worst of it. Darlin', you are losing yourself as well!

**All I feel coming from you is negativity. Only negative feelings, hate, anger, disgust, etc. Do you know it has been almost two months since I felt some love when you looked at me? If we don't get out of here soon, those few moments of clarity will disappear and you will be lost to me forever. I don't want to lose you, darlin'.**

_I don't want to lose you either. I do love you! Don't doubt that. It's just...being here. I have to force away the good things so I can be able to portray the bad. Do you know what I mean? If I allow myself to feel love and joy, I wouldn't be able to be so ruthless._

I knew exactly what you mean, darlin'. I've been in this line of work, remember. However, I didn't loose the good emotions, I reflected on them when I was alone. You push them away at any cost. You're destroying the inner you, darlin'. You have to find your way back to me, honey. I couldn't live without you.

_I am still here, baby. We'll work on it when we're home._

Home?

_Yup. We're leaving tonight._

How?

_Leave it to me._

I trust you.

I quickly burned the paper and burned it in the sink.

I sat down on the bed and gazed at the wall. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

I could feel Jaspers love for me as he kept sending waves at me from his spot against the wall. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I recognized Maria's walk immediately.

"You're services will not be needed for the rest of the day." Maria told John forcefully

"Mistress, are you certain? What if ..." Maria cut off the male voice suddenly.

"How dare you imply something like that? I've had it with you!" Maria screamed before John cried out in pain. _She probably ripped off his finger again!_ I couldn't help the snicker that escaped me at this thought. Maria entered the room with a smile on her face, a fire could be seen as she had opened the door. _What the hell? Did she just burn John? _ Maria's face fell.

"Love, don't worry about him. He had it coming. He kept telling me horrible things about you and I couldn't let him live any longer. I trust only you, love." She said softly as she gazed into my eyes. I quickly smiled, before pulling Maria in a passionate kiss. _She might be a bitch, but she's my only ticket out of here_.

"Maria, I am thirsty." I knew I sounded like a whiney kid, but I needed this to work.

"Well, let's go hunting then." Maria answered brightly.

"Could I bring my pet?" I asked sweetly.

"What? Why?" Maria's voice raised greatly.

"Because his eyes are pitch black. He needs to be fed." I answered quickly. _Damn, was that too quick? I hope she accepts my reason._

"You know I can't allow you two to hunt together. I will have someone take him tomorrow." Maria said as she eyed Jasper suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me, Maria?" I asked as I tried my hardest to look hurt.

"Ofcourse, I trust you love. I don't trust him." She spat the last part as she looked murderously towards Jasper.

"I can keep him on the leash." I laughed ackwardly, only it didn't sound that way. _Thank God! OMG she's going to say yes. Yes, yes yes_

"Don't try anything funny, Whitlock!" Maria spat at Jasper and he just nodded.

"I'll have Kevin join us, just in case." Maria said before running out. We quickly followed.

As she passed Kevin she motioned for him to join us. I smiled brightly at him and he returned the gesture. _Couldn't hurt, right?_

We came to an open field and I decided to release Jasper. If we were in the woods, it could be too difficult to follow him if he breaks free from Jasper. As the leash fell from my hand I jumped Maria and out of the corner of my eye I could see that Jasper was already ripping Kevin apart. Maria stood frozen under me and I took the opportunity to rip off her head. We quickly burned Maria and Kevin and then we danced around the pyre. I couldn't help the happiness and freedom I felt watching the ashes burn and the greatest sense of elation took over my body. I jumped in Jasper's arms and kissed him passionately. He responded instantly and as he grabbed my waist, I wrapped my legs around him.

We made love that night. We made love right next to the pyre and it was magical. It was urgent and rough, but at the same time it was gentle and loving. It was us, it was Bella and Jasper. It was exactly the way it should be.

Just before dawn, I got up and got dressed. Jasper was looking warily at my sudden movement, but got dressed as well.

"Baby, we have to go back to the base." I said softly as I brushed some of the dirt from his pants.

"What? Why?" He almost yelled at me.

"We need to set them free. They have a right to live, just as the rest of us." I said quickly, before sprinting towards the hell hole where we had lived for the last six months.

Jasper was hot on my tail as I reached the first guard.

"Meet me at the training room and get the other guards as well." I yelled at him as I flew past him. "Jasper, get the newborns from cell block A and get them there. Use your power if they don't follow your order. I'll see you there." I kissed him quickly before running towards block B. I opened all the doors and ordered them to follow me to the training room. They never questioned me. When we got into the training room, I noticed all the others were already there. Jasper looked frightened at the huge number of newborns and it was obvious he feared they would attack me for the way they had been treated in the past. To be honest, I quite feared the same thing. I cleared my throat and in less than a second the room had fallen silent.

"I know you are wondering why I have gathered all of you here. First, I wish to apologize for the way I have treated you in the past. Believe me when I say it wasn't willingly and I deeply regret any pain I may have caused you." Some mumbling was audible, but no obvious threats, so I continued. "You all know why you were created and at whose request. Let me tell you now, that I have killed Maria." Several gasps were heard and a couple of snarls, but thanks to Jasper's power the calm was quickly restored around the room. One female stepped forward and as I looked at her frightful face I quickly smiled. She visibly relaxed and smiled back.

"Mistress..." I cut her off right there.

"Please, don't call me Mistress. Call me Bella, my dear." I smiled warmly once more as I held out my hand. She gracefully took it and came to stand in front of me.

"Bella, I want to thank you for destroying Maria, but what does this mean for us?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sweety, it was my pleasure. Well, I was coming to that part. I may have been second in command in her eyes, but I never wished to be. You must all understand, I was here for love. I played a part to keep me and my love alive and insure our survival. I wish you can all understand that I have never been the evil bitch all of you have come to known. I do not wish to have an army and I certainly do not agree with living in captivity. I am here to inform you that you are all free to start your lives. Alone or with a mate, I don't care, as long as you try to be happy." Another female stepped forward as she tugged along a male.

"I am Sarah and this is Cale." She said softly and I nodded at both of them.

"Miss, were do we go? We know of no other life and although we are happy that we can finally be together we have no knowledge of the world. Could you help us?" She asked, while gazing at the floor.

"Ofcourse, Sarah. There are several things you must know of. As vampires we are obligated to live according to several rules. They are completely different from the things you have learned here, but also far more important. Jasper, could you explain?" I said quickly. Jasper had more knowledge of vampire history than I had, so I hoped he would take over for me.

"Ofcourse, darlin'." He said as he pecked me on the cheek.

I was still holding the first female's hand and I moved to stand next to Sarah. The female never released my hand and merely followed me.

"Our world is ruled by the Volturi, they are like royalty. It's their duty to intervene when the existence of our kind is jeopardized. Most of you will think this means you can do as you please and when there is something threatening you they will save you. Not quite. They have made up several rules for us to follow in order to keep our existence safe. First and most importantly, our existence must always be kept a secret. This means no killing rampages, no telling humans, no creating armies. Yes, indeed. No newborn armies, because they mean to much of a threat to exposure to humans. Maria was destined to be taken out by the Volturi sooner or later and therefor all the newborns as well. You are lucky that Bella has given you freedom so that such a faith must not befall on you. Secondly, you are not allowed to create an immortal child. As you know, our venom can change humans to vampires. Immortal children however can not be controlled and therefor are not aloud. If you encounter an immortal child you must report to the Volturi. If you create one, the child, you, as well as your loved ones who had knowledge of this will be destroyed. These are the most important rules. Now, you are mostly newborns, therefor your blood lust is greater than it is for the older of us. You must be cautious and control yourself as much as possible. You can not kill freely. You must be certain there are no witnesses, you must completely drain you victim and you must try to limit your thirst. If you kill to many humans, it will create suspicion among the human population. Bella and I can help you with your control issues if you will, as well as others I know. However I must ask of you which lifestyle you wish to follow for Bella and I are not random vampires. We are vegetarians, which means we feed of animals. Normally our eyes are coloured golden instead of red. Now ofcourse they are red, because we were forced to feed of humans. Those who wish to be guided by us and follow the vegetarian lifestyle may now form a line behind me, those who wish to feed of humans form a line at the opposite side of the room." Jasper finished his speech and I couldn't help the pride I send his way.

There had been 83 vampires in the room excluding Jasper and me and to our surprise 68 went to stand behind Jasper. _Probably because he would be a kickass teacher! And damn he's hot when he adresses a crowd!_

I smiled brightly at the newborns and guards that stood behind Jasper. I turned toward the 15 others, who were looking down in shame.

"Don't be ashamed. We have red-eyed friends as well." I said as a giggle escaped me.

Jasper asked for a cell phone and as he got one, he quickly dialed Peter. Ofcourse, we could all hear what was said.

"Hello?"

"Peter?"

"Jasper? Long time no see. How are you doing, mate?"

"I'm good, but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, send them my way." I gasped, although I knew how Peter always just seemed to know things.

"Thanks, man. I'll drop them by on my way home."

"No problem, mate. See you."

"Bye."

"Well, that went well. Now let's see about the others. Because we can't handle such a large group on our own. Besides Denali would be safer for them to be trained." Jasper said quickly as he pecked me on the cheek. Then he dialed Eleazar's number.

"Denali residence. Eleazar speaking."

"Hi, Eleazor. It's Jasper."

"Jasper? Oh my lord, are you alright, son?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I do have a favor to ask, though."

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Well, do you know about our captivity?"

"By Maria, yes I heard of it."

"Bella destroyed her." I could hear the gasps from the Denali clan, but Jasper just continued "We have almost 70 vampires who wish to try the vegetarian lifestyle." More gasps could be heard. "We would like to train them in Denali with your help."

"Ofcourse, Jasper, but we do not have residence for 70 vampires."

"We'll built it ourselves, just have Carlisle buy you some glass, metal and wood and we will built our own homes."

"Ofcourse, son. Do you wish me to ask the Cullens to join us as well? They might be able to help to teach such a crowd."

"That would be lovely, Eleazar."

"Then that is what I shall do. See you soon, son and give Bella my love."

"Will do. Goodbye, Eleazor."

"Bye, son."

As soon as Jasper hung up the phone, we started our planning. We needed to travel by night as long as we were in these sunny places and would have to feed during this time as well. During the day we would need shelter. Jasper, thankfully, knew several hideouts from his past in Texas and as soon as darkness came over the land we were on our way toward Peter.

We still had a long way to go, but we were confident we would be able to do it and that was all that mattered.

Well what did you guys think?

**Long chapter right : )**

**Well it was my treat for waiting so long.**

**Hope you liked it : )**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Twilight

**JPOV**

Finally we had made it to Peter's. I had been feeling a little giddy in the prospect of seeing my old friend again and I couldn't help broadcasting my emotions. Although I looked calm and reserved on the surface, the others were acting out my inner emotions. Several of them were skipping and bouncing around the place, it was quite the sight to behold. It had been quite tiring to maintain their emotions on this journey. Their emotions were still raw and strong and as soon there was the slightest sign of aggravation, I needed to step in. It would do us no good to have them fighting and killing on this trip. Travelling in such large numbers was drawing enough attention as it was, no need to have them running amok.

Charlotte was the first to meet us as she ran out of the house at an alarming speed.

"Jasperrrrrr!" She cried out as she flung herself into my open arms.

"Charlotte, darlin', how have you been?' I couldn't help but notice the flare of jealousy coming from Bella at the word 'darlin' ' and I smirked inwardly.

Bella was not entirely her old self yet, but she was getting there. At times she would become deeply depressed or violent even and it would take everything in me not to break down along with her. I made it through all those years ago and I would be damned if I wouldn't help her through this now. I knew she would be seeing all those faces in her mind, the ones she killed, the ones she turned and those she tortured to no end. It was a heavy feat, but I would be her rock, the one I was before. Only this time, she needed me to be a mountain instead of a boulder. I could do this for her, I would do this for her.

"Better now that you are here." Charlotte purred and again I was hit with Bella's jealousy.

"Charlotte, you remember Bella?"

"Ofcourse, silly me. Bella, hun, it's been so long. How are you, dear?" Charlotte asked as she wrapped her arms around my gorgeous girl.

"I've been...well." Bella answered hesitantly. Ofcourse, we all knew she hadn't been well at all, but it was just like Bella to downplay her emotions. She didn't want help or pity from anyone.

Peter came strolling out just then and caught Bella's eyes. His face was somber as he looked at my girl and I knew he was remembering his own life at that hell hole.

"Bella, darlin'. No need to lie to us. We've been there, remember." He said softly as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You are a mighty strong woman, darlin'." He concluded as he released her hand and turned to me.

"So let's meet our new charges." He exclaimed happily and I motioned for the 15 vampires who chose the traditional lifestyle to come forward.

"Follow Charlotte inside the house, I will join you soon and then we can start working on your restraint." He dismissed them and turned to me once more.

"I would ask you to join me on a hunt, but I know you won't.. So, I will leave you on your way. I know you are eager to get to the Denali's, but you will be truly missed." He grabbed me in a hug, before turning to Bella.

"Darlin', have faith in yourself and Jasper. Lean on him, he will help you through this. I know your mind has been perverted, but you will regain your true nature soon enough. Remember, I know." He smirked as he spoke of his knowing "We care for you and Jasper dearly and you are always free to come to us in time of need. Untill we meet again, sweet Bella." He gave her one more kiss, on the cheek this time, before walking towards his house.

One week later

All of the Denali's were waiting in the forest surrounding their home. Our family stood behind them and I could immediately feel their uncertainty, pity and pain for our situation. It nearly sent me to the floor as I doubled over. Bella grabbed a hold of me and as soon as she threw her shield over me, I could breath again. I kissed her forehead in thanks and we slowly walked towards our family, with the others following close behind.

We had been trying to feed of animals since we dropped the others off at Peter's and we had been fairly succesful so far. There were a couple of problem cases, but not as much as I would have expected. Being here, isolated from the human population was a breather. Temptation would be far less here and therefor I wouldn't need to monitor the newborns as closely.

Our family broke out in a sprint towards us and developed us in a warm group hug. All of them, except Edward, who remained standing behind the Denali clan, looking slightly uncomfortable. I couldn't gauge his emotions as long as I was hidden under Bella's shield, but I made a mental note to do this as soon as she released her hold over me.

Esme was sobbing violently as she kissed every inch of Bella and my face over and over. Carlisle looked relieved, but a great sadness was written all over his face.

Alice was sobbing as well, as she kept repeating the words 'I missed you'.

Emmett was gripping us tightly as he stared blankly at Bella's face and Rosalie looked devastated.

"Don't you ever do anything like this to us ever again!" Rosalie suddenly screeched as she gripped Bella tighter. Bella merely nodded, looking down at the forest ground in shame.

Rosalie extended her hand and out of nowhere Cale and Sarah jumped in front of Bella and crouched lowly hissing at Rosalie.

"Don't you dare slap her!" Cale growled. Rosalie looked as if she had been punched in the gut.

"I wasn't going to slap her! Who are you anyway?" she muttered angrily.

Bella placed her hand on Cale's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. He was still a newborn and we didn't need him attacking our sister.

"It's alright, Cale. She wasn't going to hurt me. Thank you though." She said softly, her hand still on his shoulder. Sarah came out of her crouch and turned towards Bella.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes, Sarah. Rosalie is my sister, besides she was probably just going to smack Emmett for holding Jasper to tight or something." Bella snickered somewhat at her own attempt to lighten the mood.

"Very well, Mistress. But if anyone tries to hurt you, we will be there." Cale said, his voice full of conviction. Bella stiffened and let out a low growl.

"Don't call me, Mistress! I do not wish to be adressed that way. How many times to I have to tell you?"

"Sorry, Bella. I forget." Cale said apologetically before taking Sarah's hand and going to stand behind us again.

"It will take some time, darlin'. They are used to calling you that. Don't worry, they know you are not the evil bitch you pretended to be. You truly are a gentle and kind soul and they can see that. Besides, who else would go back to the lion's den to ensure the freedom of the lambs there? They are very grateful and they adore you, darlin'. I can feel their love for you, remember? Do not take it the wrong way, honey." At my words, Bella's angry face softened and the crease between her brows disappeared. It was one of many speeched to ensure her of her worth and it wouldn't be the last one. If she was unsure of herself before, she was totally broken now. It broke my heart, but I had to hold it together. For her. Always for her.

So, did you like this chapter?

**Let me know.**

**Just click the review button and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for your reviews and for reading my story.**

**Till next time : )**


	24. Chapter 24: In need of release

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

The newborns had been working for 2 days straight building their new homes, giving us time to ourselves. Jasper was always hovering around me, but he didn't once tried to be intimate. He would give me soft kisses on my cheek or forehead, but no passionate make out sessions. I craved his body and was determined to have it tonight.

As I dressed myself in the short crimson dress I felt my confidence grow. I would need to talk to Edward soon as well, he hadn't said a single word since we arrived here and there were to many issues between us to leave it unsaid. If we were to work together in training the newborns, there was no place for drama between us. But before I could talk to him, I needed release and urgently. I slipped on my heels and quickly made my way to Jasper's room.

I didn't bother to knock as I threw open the door and took in the sight before me. Jasper was wearing nothing but his grey boxers and obviously he had just finished his shower, because little droplets of water slided seductively across his chest, making me instantly wet.

Jasper stood unmoving besides his bed as he looked me over, his eyes dark with desire.

_Yep, this is going to be easy. _Unknowingly, he filled the room with lust and I knew my eyes would be as dark as his. I swayed my hips as I made my way over to him and when I pressed my body against his, I could feel he was already standing at attention. Jasper's breathing was heavy and ragged as I nibbled his neck and earlobe and his hands grabbed my ass firmly. He pressed my core hard into his erection and I moaned loudly. At the sound of my moan, he suddenly flung himself backwards. He shook his head in an attempt to shake of the haze he was currently in. My blood started to boil and rejection was not allowed. Determination filled me as I walked over to Jasper and pushed him down on the bed. I crawled on top of him and grinded myself into his erection. Although his cock twitched at the feel of my moist core, Jasper didn't and he pushed me off of him.

"No, Bella. We can't do this." His voice was filled with need, but still he refused me. I needed this and I felt myself coming awfully close to loosing my temper.

"Jasper, I'm going to fuck your brains out and you are going to love every moment of it." I said forcefully as I pinned his hands above his head and violently pushed my core down on his erection, still covered by his boxers.

"No, I don't want to do this now, Bella." He answered.

"You don't have any say in this, Whitlock. Now take me!" I said forcefully.

Jasper growled as he broke free from my grip and lifted me off of him.

"I am not your pet, Bella. I love you more than anything in the world, you must know that. But I will not let you take advantage of me. Nor will I take advantage of you in this current state of mind." Jaspers voice broke several times and his eyes held such an intense anguish, it made me break down right there and then.

"Why don't you want me anymore, Jasper?" I sobbed.

"I do want you, darlin'. But I want to make love to you, not fuck you. In order to do that, you have to be healed first. You think of me as a form of release, not as the love of your life. I can feel what you feel and I can see what you are thinking simply by looking at your face. I need you to come back to me, darlin'. Maria is death and we are not in that place anymore. Please, baby, I need you to come back to me." Jasper was holding back a sob. He had been trying to be strong for me and he wanted to help me through this, but I couldn't help but think that maybe there was no way back to who I used to be. Maybe I would always be this torn person now, torn between two personalities. Normal Bella, who I tried to hold on to all the time, but then when Normal Bella didn't get her way, the Mistress would show her ugly head and demand of others to fulfill her wishes. Even in my mind, the two of them were in a constant battle and it was really tiring me out. Jasper took a hold of my hand as his eyes pleaded with me to come back to him, but I couldn't ensure him of that, so I ran.

I didn't think what I was doing as I ran straight into Edward's room.

EPOV

Alice had just left my room, warning me not to give into Bella, as Bella ran into my room. Alice hadn't said anything else, just 'Edward, whatever you do tonight, don't give Bella what she wants', so I didn't have an idea of what to expect.

Bella was looking around the room frantically, untill her eyes fell upon me. She stood there warring with herself for a moment, before walking towards me. Her eyes were dark and her hips swayed seductively. I stood frozen on the spot as my mind unwillingly recalled all the times we made sweet love. She was wearing the skimpiest little red dress I had ever seen her wear and my erection was straining painfully in my jeans at the sight of her.

"Edwarddd" She purred as she ran her finger across my chest. I nearly came undone right there and then. My breathing was heavy and ragged and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me at the mention of my name. The way she said my name, was driving me mad.

"Do you want me, Edward?" She asked huskily as she licked my neck and her hands made their way into my hair.

"More than anything." I breathed and the answer most have pleased her, because she pulled me into a passionate kiss and grinded up against me.

I moaned into her mouth and in the heath of passion I hadn't heard the growls echoing off my walls. Bella jumped backwards quickly, effectivily breaking our kiss and hung her head in shame. Only then did I notice the presence of Jasper in my room.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He yelled as he threw his hands over his head in frustration.

"I...I...I don't know." She stammered and my dead heart broke again. _Didn't she want me? _

"Is he to be your new pet? I will never make love to you, untill you break the habit, darlin'." He spoke softer now, but I understood his words and mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. I had seen in his mind how he had simply became a form of release. Emotionless sex. He refused to be intimate, untill she felt it again. And here I was, the stupid lovesick fool who would eagerly fulfill her every desire. Her new pet. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"I need to, Jasper. I love you, really I do, but I need some form of relief." She exclaimed and at that right moment she looked like a junkie begging for his next fix.

_What the hell had happened to Bella?_

"You do realize you were about to cheat on me, don't you?" Jasper asked calmly. Bella's head shot up as she stared him down.

"If that is what you are worrying about, then why are you still with me? I cheated on you hundreds of times, with maybe twenty several people in those 6 months. Why didn't you care then? Why do you care now?" She started drysobbing as she let herself fall onto the floor and hid her beautiful hands in her hands. "Why do you care, Jasper? Why do you care?"

"I love you darlin'. What happened before didn't matter, because it wasn't you. I want you back now and I won't let you walk this road any longer. If I have any hope of ever getting you back, I need to make you stop. And I truly care, darlin', because I love you with everything I have. There is no other for me and there never will. Fight it, baby. Please, do this for me." His voice was barely a whisper and I felt like an intruder witnessing this, but I couldn't move.

"I'll try, Jasper. For you. I love you, Jasper. Please, believe me. It's just so hard. I don't know who I am anymore. It feels like I am constantly fighting inside. The old Bella and this new evil Bella. I think I have lost myself and I feel as if I can never find myself again." She managed to say between her sobs and in this exact moment I never felt more despair. I had thought she would come back as the Bella we all knew and loved. How foolish I had been.

"You'll come back to me, darlin', but you have to want to. You have to fight your way back to me and you have to trust me. Lean on me, tell me what's going on inside of you. I've been able to do it, so you can as well. Darlin', you are much stronger than me, always have been. You can find your hope and you'll make it. Just believe in yourself and in me. okay?" Bella merely nodded and I truly hoped he would get through to her.

I would do anything to get Bella to find her way back to us and out of the darkness that surrounded her now. _God, if you hear this. Bring her back to us. I will never come between them. I have seen the strenght and purity of their love and I will only live to protect them. Just please, let her find the light again._ I prayed and a strange sense of hope filled me in that moment and I knew, I knew she would make it through.

Well, what do you guys think?

**Will she be able to leave all the shit behind her?**

**Will she try to seduce Edward again?**

**Tell me.**

**Just push the button : )**


	25. Chapter 25: Assigned

I don't own Twilight

**This chapter will contain many different points of view, because it's about the training of the newborns. Each of the Denali's and Cullens has a group assigned to them containing 5 or 6 newborns. Therefor the points of view will be of Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie.**

**BPOV**

I had been assigned to train Sarah, Cale, Jessy, Flynn and Ken. I couldn't be happier about this group. Sarah and Cale had become very good friends as well as Jessy. Jessy was the female who had held my hand the day we told them about the death of Maria and their newfound freedom. Ken and Flynn were two fairly laid back type of guys and I couldn't help but wonder if Jasper had assigned them to me in an attempt to make this easier on me.

All five of them had done well changing from our traditional diet to the vegetarian, although they still needed some work on their restraint. Sarah and Cale feeded every four days, while Jessy managed to feed only once a week. Ken and Flynn were gluttons and fed every other day. The ideal would be if they would feed every two weeks, but they weren't their yet. This time we were training on our movements, if they were going to live amongst humans they would need to be able to blend in. We were seated at the dinner table and I was teaching them to make subtle movements. Humans weren't able to stay still for long periods of time and they also needed to blink. Ken was really cracking us up with his attempt to blink like a human would. It was obvious when you looked at his concentrated face he was inwardly counting and on the exact count of thirty he would blink furiously and much to fast for humans. He'd blink 6 or 7 times in a row and he would look like a mental patient. I had already made a mental note to take him aside and work on the blinking privately. The others had the blinking down and were getting annoyed with him. All of them also did well at shifting in his seats or while standing moving around a little, so there was no issue there. Walking at a human pace though seemed to be a challenge for all of them. I had sent them outside to practice on this and now I was having some alone time with my best friend 'Jane Austen'.

Tanya POV

I'm training 6 newborns, but I couldn't hide my anger. Jasper had assigned 6 woman to me and when I went to question him about it, he merely said "Tanya, they already know everything about sex, you need to train them in being a vegetarian vampire, not a succubus." To say I was angry would be an understatement, I was furious. It didn't help that they were all gorgeous females as well. _Bitches!_

Kate POV

_Ooooh this is fun! _The newborns didn't need training in the fighting department, that's for sure. They did need some training in respect. Jasper had assigned 6 males to me. "Kate, you'll be able to handle them." He had said to me and he was absolutely right about that. He had given me the 6 horniest bastards I had ever met and as each of them had tried to feel me up they had been shocked. I couldn't even hide my elation as I saw them lying there on the ground. _Stupid motherfuckers!_

Irina POV

_Why the hell did I agree to this?_

That's the thing that had been going through my mind for the last 24 hours. Ever since those 5 guards were placed under my care I haven't been able to shake them of my tail. They have everything down except the fact they are feeding of animals now. There is really nothing to teach in that department, it's just a question of will. Still they keep following me around, harassing me with stupid questions. "How long have you been a vegetarian?", "Are you often tempted by the humans?", "Have you ever slipped?" and so on. How often do I need to tell them the same stupid answers.

Eleazar POV

I have been given the opportunity to train 5 gifted newborns and I couldn't be more pleased.

Kim has the gift of invisibility and she is a real prankster. She keeps on spooking Leslie, the female who has the gift of attraction, who in her turn keeps seducing the men into submission. Gary has a gift to manipulate fire, Jamie can manipulate time and Diego can teleport. They are all quite the discoveries. There are a couple of other newborns with gifts, but Jasper wouldn't place them in my care. He said he had to keep the numbers somewhat even and didn't want to burden me with more.

I knew I had to teach them about restraint and human appearances, but for the moment I was to fascinated by their abilities. _I love this job!_

Carmen POV

The five vampires placed under my care are quite mellow and I coudn't thank Jasper enough. Newborns can be quite erratic and I had no desire to fight or command them. These five are quite lazy actually, but they are determined to learn everything as soon as possible. _Hihi, I have the perfect students, maybe they'll graduate with honours_.

Esme POV

Jasper told me he looked for the 5 nicest and by some miracle they are all female. HAHA. Not a miracle at all. It's nice being able to teach them something and in between lessons we can have some nice girl talk. _Lovely_

Carlisle POV

What a wonderful experience, being able to teach these newborns to live our lifestyle. Since I was changed I have been committed to my point of view and being able to see such a large number commit themselves to this kind of life makes me elated.

My children have been wonderful as well and I couldn't be more proud of them. Bella and Jasper had freed them and them offered them a different life. I am truly proud to call them my children.

APOV

I had known for a couple of weeks that this would be the day I officially met my soulmate. Ofcourse, I had sneaked a peek on occassion since they arrived here, but the connection would be made on this day. I had been excited all night and as Jasper walked into my room with his list, I simply beamed at him and said his name. When Jasper nodded I jumped off my bed and hugged him tight. He didn't understand, but he smiled back at me and patted my head. So, here I was standing in front of my God stretching out my hand. As soon as he took it, he would feel it.

"My name is Bryan." He said as he took my hand and at my touch the most glorious smile spread across his face.

"Alice." I breathed, before pressing my lips to his.

The other 4 were forgotten in our heated make out session, but I could care less.

Emmett POV

"Bring it on!" I growled at the blonde female in front of me. Jasper told me he gave me the 5 strongest vampires and when I looked at the girl, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Needless to say, she didn't like it at all. Me laughing at her face made her violent and so now we were circling each other, ready to attack. Suddenly the bitch lunged and the sheer force of her attack sent me flying through the air, before I reached the ground she grabbed a hold of my hand and threw me on the ground. Then she straddled me and whatever I tried I couldn't break free. _Fuck! Defeated by a girl! _

Rosalie POV

_This is so stupid. _I thought we would teach them all together or something. Instead I have been placed in charge of these five newborns, who keep drooling over me. I've tried to change Jasper's mind, but he said it was for the best. I threw the door in his face, right after I shouted how I would break his face if I broke a nail.

Well, the sooner we get this behind us, the sooner we can come home.

EPOV

My group of five are very committed to their goal and have covered every step of the human appearances program I had prepared. They are all able to blink normally, walk like humans, shift their weight when necessary and move subtly when seated. The only thing needed is to expand the time between feedings. Being newborns, it's very difficult not to feed more often. Still, they will need to show restraint, before we can let them go on their own.

There is this one newborn who has managed to get my attention. She has chocolate brown hair and has the same built as Bella. Actually she looks an awful lot like her. She's quite feisty, but self-conscious as well. _Just like Bella was._ Her name is Haily and surprisingly all her thoughts revolve around me. I have tried all day to keep my distance from her, but she won't leave me alone. _I love Bella, leave me alone, woman!_ Ofcourse, I couldn't tell her that to her face. What kind of gentleman would I be, if I did that?

JPOV

Alice came into my room last night to tell me about this one vampire named Haily. Apparently she was to be Edward's soulmate. He would try to resist her at first, but after a while he wouldn't be able to keep his distance anymore. She did say I needed to make sure she was in his group, otherwise he wouldn't get to know her and they would never get together. If this was the case, then he would always be waiting for Bella, which made her uncomfortable and depressed in return. Ofcourse, I listened to her and placed her with him. I tried to arrange the groups the best I could. Familiar ones for Bella, to make her comfortable and if their friendships develop, they will help her get back to me. Jessy, Cale and Sarah already love her and if she realizes this, she will be able to overcome those dark feelings she's been having. _Or so I hope. _Only females for Tanya, horney ones for Kate, gifted ones for Eleazar, mellow ones for Carmen, nice ones for Esme, strong ones for Emmett, men for Rosalie, normal ones for Carlisle and devoted ones for Edward. Alice didn't care so long that one guy was among them. I've given Irina those who are older and know how to behave around humans, because she wouldn't finish the job. She becomes bored with such things very quickly. For myself I have selected the six most emotional vampires among the lot of them. They are easily angered or violent and need more emotional control. _I already miss my Bella._

**I would love for you guys to review, because I really want to know what you think.**

**I hope I didn't confuse you with all the POV's.**

**Till next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Home

I don't own Twilight

_**2 months later**_

APOV

The training of the newborns had only taken about one month. Ofcourse there were a couple of problem cases, which remained with the Denali's for further training. All in all, the training passed quickly and went well. After the training, the newborns promised Bella to remain in touch and to let them know as soon as they settled down somewhere. It was amazing to see how they all worshipped the ground she walked on. Unfortunately, she didn't see it for herself, she found herself unworthy and refused to return home with us.

After the night she tried to seduce Edward, she distanced herself from all of us. Well all of us, except for Jasper ofcourse, who refused to let her push him away.

Cale and Sarah tried to reason with her and make her see that she truly was a good person and that she had the biggest heart of all the people they had ever met, but she wouldn't listen to them. When the training ended, they promised to follow her anywhere, but she stealthly made her escape while the couple was hunting and ofcourse, Jasper had followed her. Now, they had joined our family, but there wasn't a single day that went by, without them barging in my room demanding for updates on what is happening to her. They really adore her.

Jessy and Jamie joined us as well. Jessy had placed her hope in Bella and was convinced she would return and take care of all of us. She told us that the moment she took her hand, she felt hope overcome us and she would follow Bella everywhere. Ofcourse, with our golden couple disappearing in the night, she also asked to join us here awaiting her return. Jamie, the one that can manipulate time, turned out to be the girl's soulmate and ofcourse, we couldn't leave him behind. Bryan proved to be a dream come true. He was passionate, kind and understanding, he was simply everything I ever dreamt of. The last month has been hard on me, to see my sister struggling so in my visions and not being able to help her, truly broke my heart. Bryan though, would always be by my side, waiting with open arms and never once did he make me feel as if I was being silly. He had been warily of Jasper at first, but when I told him he helped us come together by placing him under me, he quickly disregarded any animosity he felt towards him. Now, he was right beside me, waiting for Bella to heal and for them to return to us. Hailey had also joined our family, but Edward was keeping his distant. I knew she was his soulmate, but he kept his distance. He kept saying that he loved Bella and the attraction was merely due to the fact she reminded him so much of his true love, Bella.

_Jackass! _Ofcourse, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his distance forever, but it was really getting annoying and the poor girl just took it. She loved him and you could see it every time they were in the same room, but she refused to stand up for herself and go after him herself. She just waited for him to come to her and let her heart be broken on a daily bases. I would have kicked his sorry ass a long time ago, if it wouldn't screw things up. I just hoped he would come to his senses soon.

Our family may had grown, but we weren't happy. How could we be without Bella? It's fair to say that since the day we met her, she had become the focus of our family and in times like these it was obvious that we couldn't function without her.

I was lost in thoughts of Bella as a vision hit me. It was one of the visions I had shown Edward all those months ago and I quickly jumped off my bed and ran to the living room.

"They're coming! They're coming!" I squealed.

JPOV

We were on our way home and Bella's happiness surrounded me and made me feel wonderful. I had never expect us to be home so soon, when I saw Bella sneaking off that night a month ago.

I followed her as silently as I could. She had been running for about half an hour as she suddenly came to a full stop and turned her body towards me. I quickly hid myself behind a tree, but I should have known it was useless.

"_Jasper, come out! I know it's you." Her voice sounded ghostly in the deep forest and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. I came into her sight and nothing would have prepared my heart for the evil glare she sent my way._

"_Go back, Jasper!" She tried to order me, but I wasn't having any of that._

"_No, darlin'. You are my mate and you will come back along with me." I said forcefully as I tried to keep my voice even._

"_I will not hurt them any longer. I have to go my own way, Jasper. I am contaminated! Damaged goods!" Her voice had risen, but her face was still as composed as before. _

"_You are not damaged, Bella! You are just a little lost now, but we will all be there for you and help you through this. Just let us help you, darlin'." I pleaded. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she lunged towards me. As I flew through the air, I heard her yelling at me._

"_You deserve better! Leave me be and find yourself a good, healthy and unbroken woman!"_

_I wasn't going to give up just like that. This was my love, my heart and my soul we were talking about, no way in hell was I just going to let her run away from me._

_As I hit the tree, I pushed myself off and ran as quickly as I could following her scent. It took me another fifteen minutes to catch up to her._

"_Listen to me, darlin'. I can't live without you. You hold my life, my heart and my soul in your hands. If you break down, I'll break down along with you. If you fall, I'll fall. If you run, I'll run, but never expect me to turn my back to you and let you just walk out my life. Nothing you could say could make do that, darlin'. You are my sole purpose in this life and I'd be damned to let you slip through my fingers!" I grabbed her neck and pressed my lips on hers urgently. She surrendered and let me dominate the kiss. That was the first wall I had broken down. She had let me taken control and in that moment I vowed to bring her back home as the lovely woman she always was and could be again._

It had been a difficult road, but to be honest I had never expected for her to heal so quickly. I had been a mess for years and she managed to find herself again in a little over two months.

We spent every moment together, talking and comforting each other. She had broken down almost every day, but each crack in the wall opened her up to me and I couldn't be happier in those moments just being there and being able to hold her as she sobbed. She needed to let it out, to let it go. My girl was an amazing woman and after that first night in the forest, she never once refused my help. She held onto me as a lifeline and I let her, because I would be anything for her. As she opened up and started telling me about all the confusing thoughts that clouded her mind, I managed to convince her that it was normal when you had witnessed such an evil and that as long as she felt confident to share those thoughts with me, we would be able to make them go away. First she looked at me as if I was crazy, but as soon as she found out that the evil, dominating Bella inside of her was making less of an appearance she couldn't help but trust me and with that trust I had succesfully regained another piece of the old Bella. Last night we had made love for the first time again, not fucking, but making love and it was glorious. Her emotions had been changing and the dark, negative emotions had almost disappeared entirely. When she hugged me and proclaimed her love for me, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. She had been hesitant at first, but when she noticed that there was no dominating or no need for release, she surrendered to her emotions and our souls merged together for the first time in over 8 months. It filled each of us with a deep love and contentment and that's when I heard her say the words I had wished for.

"Jasper, let's go home." She said softly as she gently pressed her lips on each of my scars.

My Bella was back, the soft, loving, caring woman that loved like no other before her.

I had answered her with a purr of satisfaction and then we just reveled in our closeness. As soon as dawn approached we got dressed and were on our way.

"Jasper, did you hear what I just said?" Her voice broke through my musing and I gave her a shy little smile. She giggled and pressed her lips to mine, before sprinting in front of me again.

"We past the Forks sign! We're almost there! Now, keep up, snail!" she sang as she started to bounce with pure excitement. I smiled and sent her a strong wave of love. She skidded to a stop, jumped on me and pressed her lips fiercely on mine. As we broke apart, I was breathing heavy and she giggled. _She fucking giggled!_

"We're almost there! We can break in the bed as soon as we get there, but I don't want any distractions for the moment." She said as she beamed up at me. _God, how I love this woman! _And the mention of us breaking in the bed, didn't go unnoticed either.

As we reached the familiar driveway, she grabbed a tight hold of my hand and we ran the rest of the way with our hands joined. We came to a stop right in front of the house and Bella's happiness and excitement nearly sent me bouncing up the walls.

"We made it, darlin'." I said, before the door opened and our family ran out.

So what did you guys think?

**There will still be an epilogue.**

**Almost at the end of our journey.**

**Aren't you guys sad? 'sniff sniff'**


	27. Chapter 27: epilogue

**I don't own Twilight.**

**First I want to thank everyone who read my story. It has been a pleasant journey, sort of speak. Second, check out my story Te Amo which is a Demetri/Felix/Bella story.**

**Thirdly, I after this epilogue I will be starting another J/B fic. Somehow they will end up in medieval times.**

**Anyway, let's get this story finished, shall we ******

**JPOV**

As I stand here with Cale, Jamie, Edward and Bryan in front of all my family and countless friends, awaiting our beautiful woman, I can't help but sigh at the remembrance of the five wonderful years that have passed. From the moment we returned to the family there hasn't been one sad moment. Everyone had been awaiting the return of my gorgeous girl and I couldn't help but feel left out for a second as we stood there on that porch. Every set of arms held on tightly to Bella and I stood aside slightly ackwardly. Edward, ofcourse, had picked up on my train of tought and immediately pointed out my presence as well. As the arms of my beloved family enveloped me in the warmest of hugs, I finally felt whole again. Everything was as it should be, I was home. Ofcourse, my Bella is and always will be the most important thing in my life, but the acceptance and love of a family is always a wonderful feeling.

I'm pulled out of my reverie by Rosalie, who sets in the first notes of the Wedding March.

I lift my eyes towards the stairs and my emotions, as long as those of the others are almost enough to send me to my knees. _Keep it together, Whitlock! This is it, the moment you have been waiting for! Don't screw this up!_

Sarah comes down the stairs first, accompanied by Peter, followed by Jessy who is guided by Eleazar. Hailey comes right after her, her arm tangled in Carlisle's, followed by Alice, who is guided by Esme. Finally, Bella descends the stairs, her arm linked with Jacob's.

She is dressed in a long silken gown, covered with lace and beads and I have never in my life seen anyone look more gorgeous than my bride. As Jacob places Bella's hand in mine, I audibly sigh and Bella smiles shyly back at me. _After all we've been through, now she chooses to be shy._

The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur and as soon as the vampire-priest says "You may kiss the brides", I press my lips firmly on my gorgeous girl's lips. I barely notice Bryan tapping on my shoulder and asking for his turn to kiss Bella.

He asks me again and this time his words hit home, I let out a low growl and Bryan cracks up.

"Well, he did say 'brides', and as far as I can tell Bella is also a bride." He snickers and I playfully swat his arm. Ofcourse, Emmett can't keep his mouth shut as he shouts a "You go, dude!" in Bryan's direction, but before I can say anything else Alice is already pulling Bryan towards the livingroom for the reception.

"Darlin', forever begins now and I will always take care of you and love you." I vow as I walk with my wife to the eager guests and she repays me with a passionate kiss.

_Life can't get better than this!_

**Short, I know. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**This is officially the end! I'll miss you guys and maybe I'll read some of your reviews on other stories.**


	28. AN

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry to do this.**

**This is NOT a chapter, but for the ongoing stories I will replace this AN with a chapter soon.**

**I put a poll on my profile, giving you the opportunity to chose which story you would prefer to read.**

**It would please me tremendously if you would give me a minute of your time and just vote.**

**As soon as Dale's journey is finished, I will be starting the story that has the most votes.**

**Love y'all and thank you for not chasing me down with sticks for writing this annoying AN.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


End file.
